The Teenaged Adventures of Zim and the gang!
by Emmens
Summary: Arc 2! Something odd happens with the swollen eyeball network, Tak Comes ot of her coma, The team call in 3 new guys for help, and there's an evil conspiracy with a corrupt corporation involved! hmm, how original
1. Chapter 1: The rut

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim and im glad i dont otherwise it would not be awesome

authors note this is something I could not get out of my head after getting back into invader zim and all that awesome stuff

on a special note! There have been many rewrites and reformats for this

this story will contain an o.c. But the story will have equal amount of centerdness on all characters within the story the story takes place where everyone is now in highschool Dib and Zim are Juniors, Gaz is a sophomore. It Also Contains ZaGr (Zim and Gaz romance to those who don't know yet)

Zim 17 (178 in earth years)

Gaz 16

Dib 18

Tak 18 (179 in earth years as well )

Zein17 (178 in earth years)

Summary: Everyone is in highschool and Everyones still doing the same thing Zims still been trying to rule the human race, Dibs trying to stop Zim from ruling the human race, and Gaz Still watches on annoyed, While Zim starts to question his motives, an old friend crashes news about Zim being hunted by irken assassins led by Tak.

**sneila eht era ew**

**Friday 3:15 p.m.**

Silence. It's the very first thing before a vice-grip of chaos. Keeping this thought, and the handcuffed, sickeningly green teenager that ran past on the sidewalk wouldn't seem so terribly strange.

""Get out of my way!" Zim screamed as he ran past on-lookers "Spoot!" Zim screamed loudly as he pulled at his wrists while Dodging heavy traffic. He was trying to escape from the one human who from the day he came to this "Retched planet" as he so put it, Had constantly tryed to oust his existence as an alien and while most attempts had been failures the last few had been more strategic than any thus far, this one specifically while having the whole deja vu thing was the most different Dib Had actually waited till the end of school that day with What apeared to be a Heavily modified pair of hand-cuffs, no doubt the very same hand cuffs From the very first day They had met the only difference is that Dib actually managed to get them on him. The only one reason that Zim had escaped and was that Dib Started gloating long enough for Zim to start running.

"You wont get away this time Zim!" DIb screamed Trying to keep up.

"Gir!" he screamed again into his watch only to get static as a response "Damn it!" Zim Swore aloud as he ran jumping over cars as he made his way over the busy intersection

"I'm gonna get you Zim!" Dib yelled from behind Zim as he started to gain on him

"Move meat-sack!" Zim yelled ramming a random person to the side as he ran through the street, "gotta move, gotta move, gotta move!" Zim shouted running as fast as his legs could carry him unassisted.

Dib was close behind, his coat wipping in the air behind him, he saw Zim turn a corner into an alley "not this time!" he said

Zim entered the alley, stopping quickly, "frick a fence!" he said as the wall of chain links blocked his path. quickly he analyzed the alley 'gotta time this right.' He said eying the set of box precariously stacked in a staircase formation.

Almost immediatly after Zim got the word 'right' out he heard "Found you!" Dib screamed from the end of the corner.

"Timing time!" Zim yelped as he immediatly started running over the boxes jumping over the fence, he just barely made it over as the stack of boxes fell over the minute he jumped.

Zim kept running not stopping, looking back he saw Dib having Jumped the fence like a super human or something, 'no time...to ponder the jumping skills...of the Dib-head' he thought to himself turning a series of corners around the city.

Zim stoped for a second, he'd managed to lose Dib somewhere in a the twists and turns "I'm comin' after you zim!" but not lost for long, Zim looked around frantically, he saw a beware of dog sign attached to the sign, He grabbed at it with the best of his ability ripping most of it off the wall, he looked around "a-ha!" he climbed into a garbage can and started waiting.

as planned Dib came running out of the allew way screaming an awesome battle cry as he jumped the fence yelling" I got you Zim!" two seconds passed before a scream of agony came from the other side as a large dog started to attack him.

Zim crawled slowly out of the trash can "Stupid Dib-worm!" Zim Chuckled as he started walking back to his base " Pathetic human! now if I could just get these off" He pulled at his arms as attempted to get the cuffs off he messed with them walking forward until he bumped into someone.

"Here." Zim looked up to see Dibs violet haired sister Gaz holding a key. Zim stood there looking at the key Gaz sighed "you want those off. Right?" Zim nodded Dumbfoundedly, Gaz grabbed Zims wrist and places the key into a slot immediatly the cuff came off at freeing Zims hands

"Why thank you Little Gaz" Zim thanked her greatfully

"Just get going before I have to punch you"Gaz threatened

Zim ignored her "I believe I will have to pay you back for such an act of kind--

**BLAM!**

**aidem ruoy lortnoc we**

**Friday 5:35 p.m.**

**Zim's house**

"Weeeeehooooo!" screamed the little robot as he ran around the ceiling of the base as the door immediatly opened

"welcome home son" came the spontanteous greeting from the two robot parents that had sinced lost several parts

"Whatever" Zim said as he walked in Holding his forehead which now sported a now very noticable Purple Bruise. "computer, Play coheed and cambria" Zim commanded to the computer

"There any particular song you want played" the computer asked bored

"Three evils(embodied in shadow and love) and while your at it order 4 cheese pizzas from bloaties" Zim responded

The music started playing through the house as Zim redirected Himself towards the hyperactive Sir robot "Gir! go get me a Bandage." Commanded immediatly the robot Saluted and went off to go fetch the requested Item as he sat down in an arm chair poking at the bruise " Human females ow, very, very, very violent Ow" He spoke to himself

Gir immediatly walked up holding a box of band-aids with a big smile on his face" Here ya go master!" Zim smiled a little bit before applying the bandage "Gir go go get us some poop cola and a few godzilla movies we're resting tonight" Gir immediatly yelled out in joy "Godzeela!" as it ran off to go retrieve previously thee soda's and movies.

**srelur ruoy era ew **

**Friday 10:15 p.m.**

**Membrane residence**

"I was so close to Capturing him" Dib said as he rubbed anticeptic into the bite mark in his arm "I cant even believe that he got out of the cuffs, I mean I modified them so they deactivate all of his gadgets" and that was all Gaz heard as she dazed off into the japanese song playing in her headphones as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

This was how it was normally for them, Dib would attempt to Capture Zim, She would secretly sabotage said plan, and Dib would come home and complain about how close he was to finaly revealing the truth while they ate some sort of delivery food, now your asking; 'why does Gaz sabotage the attampts to Capture Zim?' Well Dibs little obsession with Zim and all things paranormal has pretty much ruined his ability to have a social life beyond repair, and Gaz pretty much knew that even if Dib proved that Zim was really an alien and proved what he was saying was true He would no longer have much of a purpose and as much as Gaz claimed to hate her brother, she hated the fact that he'd probably kill himself and making her an only child more; to elaborate, her father never being home and Dib pretty much being the only person who doesn't have the complete crap scared out of him when she's around. It would get fairly lonely if he were dead.

"You there Gaz?" Dib waved his hand in front of Gaz's face.

"Shut up Dib I'm in the zone right now" Gaz spoke in an annoyed tone Dib raised an eyebrow

"But you don't even have your gameslave" Dib sated the obivous

Gaz's stared at Dib angrily "even more reason to shut the hell up!" She Stood up from her chair and slowly walked up the stairs to her room.

"...okay" Dib said slightly confused

**su pihsrow ot gniog er'uoy**

**Friday 9:30 p.m.**

**Zim's house**

"Ugh. I do not wish to contact the tallest but I must update them of my status" poking at the bandage he let out a hiss at the pain "it was a human death tank, thats what I will say" he said as he sat infront of the large monitor he used to contact the tallest.

Over the years of his Stay on earth Zim had Learned several things about the planet, He had noted that about half of the planet was populated by rather ignorant people who spent most of their time attaining great wealth so that they can hold it over others less fortunate, the majority of the planets atmosphere had been Disturbed by constant tampering done by the government when ever they tested chemicals and fumes on the plants and cities. Earth wouldn't even make a decent Parking lot planet, though despite the many negative there was quite a few positives; While the mainstream music of The humans were annoying to happy and high pitched the music within the genre of heavy metal and punk rock were in his opinion the best types of music this planet could create, Another thing was the Television once again it was riddled with shitty (very shitty) shows such as hannah montana and Zoey 101 there was to counter that very entertaining Shows from Japan known as anime, dvds FLCL,Read or die, and many more Lined the shelves of his Entertainment system.

"here we go" Zim said his status speeched prepared, he breathed in deeply and held it in pressing down on the switch that would turn the screen on and start the transmission, expecting to see both red and purple siting appear on the screen. However Zim did not see what he wanted to see he only saw a haze of black and white pixel buzzing about the screen (static) "thats weird" Zim said as he pushedheis chair back to go get a repair kit " I'd better fix that I suppose"

**Friday 12:15 a.m.**

Gaz sat in the patio chair of the balcony outside her room."why can't something new happen for once" she sighed as she stared up at the sky "what the" She noticed something in the sky .

"Well, what do you know" came a voice from below her balcony it was Dib " A shooting star, you should make a wish."

Gaz sighed again "Last time I saw a shooting star it ended up falling into my backyard and was a spaceship" Gaz looked up to the object in the sky and secretly made a wish for something new and exciting.

"Is..is it getting bigger?" Dib question as he looked went go get his telescope but before he could get back what was in the sky was now in their backyard.

"Not again!" Gaz yelled out as she walked over debris to find Dib they both met infront of a small spaceshi p "Another ship!" Dib yelled out in excitement as he walk towards it to get a better look He stopped immediatly when he saw something move. It was an irken who looked badly injured who Spoke before passing out unconcious.

"I...need...To...see...Zim."

**sdrawkcab siht daer **


	2. Chapter 2: a break from routine

Disclaimer: I still dont own invader zim, Im still glad I dont

Thank you for the critiques everyone

this is where the OC will be introduced...

Things will get more interesting

**chapter 2: a break from routine**

**sneila**

**Saturday 12:30 a.m.**

**Zim's house**

Zim was in his lab Working very late into the night trying to fix a few problems with his communication Device something about it had gone wrong any time he tried to send out a transmission to anyone outside of earth Skoodge, tenn, The tallest, Anyone he tried to contact only gave him static in response, Zim tooled away "Recallibrate this, adjust that, reboot and?" .........Nothing Zim stared into the screen as only static and white noise came through the screen "Why wont the Transmission come through!" He angrily hit the wrench in his hand against the screen imediatly the screen turned on

"**All outgoing transmissions blocked**"

Zims eye blinked in cofusion "I never made that order" Zim anntennae went straight up "Computer reactivate transmission system"

An immediate whirring noise came from the screen "**Unable to comply**"

"I said reactivate the transmission system now!" Zim Order his voice now escalating into rage "

**Order stated from The Almighty Tallest: Deactivate all computer Systems within Zims base**"

"What! what could the reasoning for that be? The only times that the tallest ever directly turn off Irken computer systems would be" Zim stopped for a second thinking " No! they wouldnt do that to me.....would they?"

**won uoy gnihctaw er'yeht**

Zim Sat in his chair Scowling at the wall. For some unknown reason he had a very bad feeling Deep in his Gut, and the knowledge that all of his equipment had been deactivated by the tallest Directly Didn't make it any better. He had heard stories that any invader who has all his equipment turn off was marked for extermination and would be killed by an irken killing squadron or bounty hunter, he was hoping that these were only rumors as he had only heard them by hear say. He immediatly got up and went to the refridgerator Navigating through the Darkness The Refridgerator light illuminated the entire room for the breif moment that zim took to grab a soda. His anntanae perked up as a loud bang came from his front door.

Zim Went up to the door now in his disguise Wiping the hair of his wig out of his face cursing whoever was stupid enough to intrude on him at one a.m. He paused putting on the most annoyed face he could muster up And then opened the door. Their he saw Dib and his sister they were supporting a currently unconcious irken his face went dumbfounded

"w-what, wh-who" Zim couldn't speak

Dib sarted to explain"this guys wanted to speak with you " Zim stepped closer to examine the face of the irken, he was familiar "Zein?"

Dib raised an eyebrow "who?"

Zim sighed "Come inside, help yourself to the fridge" he signaled to the door "this is gonna be a long night."

**ecnetsixe ruoy gnirotinom er'yeht**

"So I trust you both are comfortable" Zim said sitting at the kitchen table where both dib and gaz sat as well, nodded in response "I will tell you the story of my smeethood and how I got to this planet"

Dib eyes widen "wait, wait, wait So your gonna tell me your entire life story and I don't have to torture you"

"would you prefer me not tell you" zim quiped

"No, plese, go on and tell us" Dib said in excitement

"Glad you could cooperate, now it is a long story which is why I hope your both comfortable"

"how old are you again, exactly?" Dib asked

"In your years or mine?" Zim asked

"Mine."

"My mine Or your mine?"

"my mine."

"My my mine or your my mine?"

"in earth years you idiot!"

"oh, In your years i am 178 or so." Zim said as if it were nothing "though in normal irken years I'm about 17..so it sortabalances out"

"shit." Dib said amazed at how old his rival was

"Could you just get on with the story?" Interrupted an impatient Gaz from the other side of the table.

"Oh sorry"Zim immediatly Got back to his original topic "let me start from the day I was born."

**uoy ot gniyl is tnemnrevog ruoy**

**Saturday 1:15 a.m.**

Zim took a last sip from his soda"and thats about it"

Dib just sat there dumbfounded as Gaz was wide eyed at what they had both heard "Cool" was all she said.

Dib immediatly got his voice back and spoke "So you killed two of your planets leaders"

"It was on accident mind you," Zim paused " well the first one,I mean seriously, who would have thought an infinite matter absorbing creature would have such an adverse reaction to consuming something that makes infinite energy?.....second time was more or lightning striking twice"

Dib Stared at Zim for a second or two " But what does any of that have to do with him" he said as he pointed to the still unconcious Irken laying on the couch.

"That irkens name is Zein, and he is an old friend of mine," Zim explained. "He is part of the reason I'm not deactivated right now" Zim continued "You see after I accidently kill tallest Miyuki I was transfered to an archiving Station for a short while on lower irk where all the information on paks of dead irkens are downloaded into the irken archives for eveyone to view, it was there that I met Zein" Zim paused taking a drink from a newly opened soda"It was then I explained to him how I accidently killed Miyuki and that if that were to get to the archives it would immediatly cause need for me to be put on trial"

Dib interrupted "how is that bad? If you told them was an accident, I'm sure they'd probably understand"

" If they were humans" zim replied staring at his soda can "Our justice system is dictated by two large computer systems who have no emotions I've seen many an irken die with out probable cause because of it" Zim continued "plus Miyuki was the closest living irken close enough to being considered what you'd call a god incarnated"

"Christ." Gaz said wide eyed

"Exactly" Zim stated "So you see why it was important that the pak not be downloaded, had it been any other irken Zein and I would have just erased everything from the pak, however Miyuki not being any other irken presented a bit of a problem" zim explained

"well what did you do?" Gaz asked one of her eyes opened with her eyebrow raised

"Glad you asked" Zim said before explaining "well essentially the paks are like a computer document, they record every moment of the irkens life until they die of what ever reason it is that they died, they aren't immune to being altered sllightly" Zim explained "so we took Miyuki's pak and 'rewrote' the last moment of her life by altering it so that it seemed like the ship that she was on had a malfunction and fell into a black hole killing them all, because the crew was also eaten by the matter absorbing creature no one could argue and I got off the hook" Dib and gaz looked dumbfounded " It was how you humans say 'for the win" zim smiled.

" but quick question" Dib asked now a little confused "you said you killed tallest Spork, uhm why didn't you get caught for that"

"weeelll" Zim began " It took place in a very large crowded area, and it might be a tad racist to say, but most average irkens have a tendency to...look alike...."

**elbat noitcessid a no pu end ot gniog er'uoy **

**Somewhere out in space**

**unknown time**

"It appears that Zein has stolen a speeder ship and was enroute towards earth before the ship dropped off radar." Said tallest red "We believe that due to his past relationships with Zim that he'll attempt to help him."

"So now we require you to not only kill Zim but Zein as well" Purple added in before slurping down a slushy

" Kill Zein in any fashion you so desire" Red spoke a malicious grin evident on his face "as for zim I want you to tape his death and make it as slow and painfull as possible"

"Yes my tallest your commands will be carried out swiftly" Tak saluted as the communications screen turned off Taks chuckled evily "well Twik it looks like you and your crew will actually get to participate"

the irken elite soldier with orange eyes Grinned "wonderful"

**uoy nopu is mood**

"Gah!" Dark blue eyes shot open as Zein Sat up from the sofa he was sleeping on, his breathing was rapid from what his subconcious had just forced him to watch. after he calmed down. his hand brush up against his left antenae blast! that gaurd really did cut half of it off Zein immediatly took note of where he was his eyes taking in every detail he was in a house, that was obvious, where the house was and whose house was less obvious

"I see you got brushed by one of the elites" Zeins head jerked to the direction of the voice it was Zim "Drink?" He said to him holding out a can of soda with an irken insignia on it Zein imediatly took it and immediatly started gulping it down coughing hard soon after "take it easy, you're not being rushed."

They were joined by Dib and Gaz in the front room where introductions were made "so now that everyone knows eachother " would you mind explaining what brings you here Zein" Zim asked in a very serious tone

Zein became tense "I am here to help you" "

with what?" Zim asked "I dont remember sending an assistance signal"

"No Zim, you've been marked" Zein said grimly

Zims eyes shot open " what! why?"

"they Think your trying to incite revolution and create a rebellion" Zein said

" I haven't done anything Though!" Zim said franticly

"Could you guys please explain whats going on" Dib intrupted.

Zim immediatly gulped before speaking slowly "I. Have been. marked. For extermination."

Gaz eyes went wide as she supressed a gasp Dib however had more trouble and gasped " What do you mean?" Dib asked already knowing the answer

"My leaders are sending an extermination team to kill me." Zim said trying not to lose his stability" He immediatly looked back at Zein "Why are they sending a crew to kill me?"

"two reasons" Zein begun "one is that they said they are tired of your existence, and second Tak showed up and told them that you were in the midst of rallying together a resistance to bring an end to the irken empire as I told you earlier " Zims brow furrowed "you see When you were banished to foodcourtia I was immediatly Taken to the tallest, they found out that we altered Miyukis death" Zein paused breifly " they recoded me into being their personal assassin and forced me to kill hundreds of people, They kept me rather busy"

"So how did you find out about Zim being marked?" Gaz asked

"I went to report on a succesful assassination of the resisty leader, however I overheard Tak speaking with the tallest" Zim paused "She said that you had denounced the irken empire and was planning to incite revolution"

"How did the tallest respond" Zim asked his face blank

"they said that they had had enough of you and were going to kill you 'like the defective you were' as they so wonderfully put it and that exiling you didn't do it" Zein said flatly " I immediatly ran to steal a speeder, I fought of about five Gaurds One of them got my left antennae" he said running a finger over the stub where the antennae had been

"How long" zim asked gulping air mentally preping

"Three intergalactic days" "thats five earth days" Zim started to smile A chuckle escaping his lips this chuckle immediatly escalate to crazed laughter "Let them come!" Zim stated with glee " I will give them a reason to kill ZIM THE MIGHTY DEFEATER OF THE IRKEN ELITE" He laughed louder "if they want a fight Zim will give 'em one hell of a fight."

Gaz inwardly smiled at this even in the face of death Zim had an incredible amount of pride allowing him to laugh at anything "Dib-stink we will be staying at your house"

Dib immediatly said " What! why? " Dib exclaimed

"Didn't you take note of the battery powered lamps, the power for the house is currently deactivated and me and Zein will need a dwelling until the elites arrive"

Dib immediatly started to sound angry "Now why the hell should I help you when you were the one who wanted to see me be the first to be killed by your kind."

Zim countered "because if you were to help me you could prove to the city that you aren't insane and prove that aliens do exist"

"people would see you for the genius you really are" Gaz added much to Dibs shock

"Do it for the planet you have been trying to protect" Zim Added

"the people on the planet never cared" Dib responded "If they did it wouldn't be in such shitty shape"unphased

"How bout' if you dont I make you "Gaz demanded Cracking her knuckles for added effect

Dib immediatly gulped "Fine!" He said "But I still don't trust you!" He finished as he walked off towards the door

**enod 2 retpahc**

---yep chapter 2 is done

please read and review


	3. Chapter 3: some unusual things

Some dude with gun: Say it

Me: Do I have to

Some dude with gun: *presses gun to my head* Say it

Me: I, elemental chaos do not own invader zim or any of the character that make cameos in the story

I want to thank the people who are reading and reviewing this (if anyone is since Im typing this in advanced),please enjoy the third chapter of....uhm this fic ( I still cant't make a good title)

Chapter 3: some unusual things

**Saturday 12:25 p.m.**

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Go away" Dib moaned tiredly not wanting to get up

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Ah, fuck!" Dib cursed as he got out from under the covers. "Hello?"

It was his boss "who's this?" he said rather tired, Rubbing his eyes.

the man on the other end got slightly irritated "Oh Sorry mister wilson."

the man spoke some more, rather upset "Hold on I'll check" as he pulled his pants up.

He said grabbing the digital clock from the night stand twelve-thrity " Oh my god! I'm sorry mister Wilson I'll be in right away."

a question was asked over the phone "I was up late last night."

another question "uh I was at ,uh a party."

Wilson was now less angry "I'll be in right away sir" Dib hung up " son of a bitch!" He yelled aloud Immediatly Grabbing a 'slipknot' t-shirt.

"Never wake me up on time, Force me to go to Zims place at one a.m." cursing the events of the previous night he walked into the kitchen where he found Zein eating a Frosted flakes cereal bar "where are Zim and Gaz?" Dib asked

"Gaz?" Zein asked

"the girl you saw last night, Remember?" Dib said

"oh yeah, she said something about going to a place she called 'the mall' then she gave me this thing to eat, and then she left" He said holding out the half eaten cereal bar

"thats a cereal bar, Zein" Dib told him

"hm, cereal bar" Zein said slowly as he eyed it closely "it's pretty good" he announced as he took a large bite out of it

Dib sighed "they probably went to get you some clothes to wear" Dib sighed again I'll go get you some of my clothes for now , get ready to go"

"what?" Zein Asked puzzled

Dib grabbed the keys to his truck "you dont expect me to leave you here by yourself, now make yourself a disguise so we can get going."

" Smell that air" Gaz said inhaling deeply

"it smells like 'Chic-fil-a" Zim said as Gaz jumped down from the edge of the water fountain that she was standing on

"but thats what so great about it, a place where everyone can hang out and interact with others, Gods gift to teenagers if you ask me" Gaz said satisfaction evident on her face

"sounds more like human mind control to me" Zim said with slight snark at Gaz's uncharacteristic behavior "What do you wanna do first"

Gaz thought about this "well since its the most important thing at the moment lets get Zeins clothes"

Zim shrigged his shoulder "Sounds good to Zim." Gaz and Zim turned in the Direction of the hot topic.

"Ok Guys, my Boss is coming over so you guys got to get the hell out of here" Dib informed Sid and herald the local stood around all day selling fireworks at the quickstop he worked at

"We aint sellin' anything Dib" sid Said

"Yeah man were just hangin' around Herald said smoke from his cigarette floating out of his mouth.

Dib sighed "well you gotta go until at least 3:30" both teens collectively groaned "I hear the eds aren't at their corner today, seems like open game to me" Dib told them

Sid imediatly started grinning "Why the hell are we here then? To the Bowling alley!" Sid yelled As both of them ran off

Dib laughed out loud "That ought'a teach Eddy to shoplift from me."

Dib Walked into the Quickstop after Placing a sign that said 'we are very much open' over the stuck steel curtain that was infront of the window to see Zein, who now wore a pair of baggy pants and a metallica t-shirt, his holo disguise gave him the look of a brown haired teenager with green eyes. he was staring at a refridgerator filled with jolt energy soda "what are these?" Zein asked

"they're energy drinks, Humans like me drink them so we can stay awake" Dib opened the door and pulled out two jolt energy cola and gave one to Zein "try one" he said opening his.

Zein opened his jolt cola and drank it "tastes good" he said "kinda bitter though."

"It grows on you" Dib said opening a box of Candy bars that were to be shelved

"Something seems to be bothering you Dib" Zein asked

"nothing just stress, This job isn't the most fun thing in the world, then My senior year starts up after this summer" Dib told him putting the Candy bars in the proper places on the display

"is this all" Zein questioned again

Dib sighed a bit "and I've been thinking about someone lately"

"who" Zein asked further

"No one special" he said sort of lying in the process "Just someone I knew from a while back."

/**Corrosive tainted by my sin I'm spilling blood and I Cant. Hardly contain it/**.

the lyrics of static-x 'push it' boomed through zims head as he listened to the song at a listening station inside the hot-topic everything around him pushed out as he nodded his head in rythm with the music.

"So why are you hanging out with Zim today Gaz" Zita said to Gaz

"His house is being fumagated so we're letting him stay at our place" Gaz explained

"any other reason you guys are out?" Zita asked Ringing up a pair of 'Tripp' pants for her

"One of Zims friends are staying over, he's still a bit zonked out from the jet lag so we're here getting his friend some clothes while he's here" Gaz said

"Sounds fun, Your total price will be seventy-five dollars and fifteen cents"

Gaz paid the amount "I'll see you later Zita" Gaz said taking her Bags

Zita waved as she walked off "Tell Dib I said hi."

Gaz looked around for Zim only to find him still at the listening station, he stood there with his eyes closed obviously enjoying whatever he was listening to she walked up quietly next to him and looked at the song he was listening to 'Typical' Gaz thought to herself Zim was listening to 'king of kings' by motorhead "Oi Zim!" she immediatly hit him in the back of the head with her hand

"Ow! what do you want?" Zim said rubbing his head while taking the headphones off

"we're going to the arcade." Gaz said as she signalled for him to follow.

"It strikes me funny that You humans spend large quantities of monnies to play a simple video game" Zim said as they entered the arcade that had about half as many teens in it as usual

"A hobby's a hobby" Gaz said looking around for a good game "let's play Street fighter" she pointed out the 'street fighter 2: championship edition game across the arcade.

fifteen minutes later "Impossible! Zim cant possibly loose With Zangief" they had just finished there fifth round, Gaz had just beat Zim for the third time with Chun li "I Want a rematch" Gaz put her hand up in refusal " No thanks zim," she paused looking aroud "You know what really strikes me funny is the fact that this is only half as populated as normal" she then so happened to notice the Top scores on a row of Five machines 'IGGINS!' only one word passed through Gazs' mind at that moment 'Fuck!' "I think it's time to go Zim" Gaz said looking around rapidly "What do you mean? we just got here and was wanting to play ddr." Zim questioned brow raised "I just have this really bad feeling someone I don't like is gonna show --" Gaz turned around only to look straight into the Bulging eyes of Iggins "Up" Gaz finished dumbfounded.

Over the years iggins had lost weight, how ever as his physique got smaller, his ego got bigger, Iggins and Gazs' feud got more heated as the years Both teens were Trading off Top high scores on almost all the games in the Arcade on a weekly basis. "What are you doing here Gaz!" Iggins said his left eye twitching slightly

"Hello Iggins." Gaz greeted flatly.

"I thought we agreed that as long as I was the Superior gamer that you stayed out of _MY _Arcade" Iggins Stated loudly

"Your arcade?" Gaz asked with a raised Eyebrow

"Yes my arcade,and I suggest you leave, or Do I have to throw you and your boyfriend here out myself" He said pointing to Zim to punctuate the boyfriend quip

Gaz was trying to keep composure "First; he's not my boyfriend, and second; I bet either of us could easily own you at any of the games here" Gaz stated

"Bet you say?" Iggins eye twitched at the words Gaz Spoke

"Are you up to it, oh almighty master gamer?" Gaz mocked

"Name your terms" Iggins said

"each of us will pick a game, then we'll each play against eachother, if me and zim win the most games we win, but if you win the most games you win." Gaz stated "And if me and Zim win you will Give us all the money in your pocket, and Find a new Arcade to muck about at and never returns to this one"

Iggins Frowned "ok then But if I win" Iggins puased thinking out the worst possible consequence for them "You give me all the money in both your pockets and You" he paused pointing at Gaz "will go on a Date with me" Gaz cringed "and you'll wear a dress, a red one "

Gaz was filled with disgust now "I would never--"

"Unless of course you'll just admit I'm the superior gamer and leave it at that hmm"

Gaz sneered"Your on" She held threw her hand out to officiallise the bet

"woah hold on there Gaz" Iggins threw up his hands "Im out numbered, So if you wouldn't mind, I would like to even the playing field a bit" he said snapping his fingers and out from behind the Counter in the arcade Came a Mess of red hair wairing a AFI t-shirt Zims Eyes widen as he instantly realised who it was after he Yelled out "Hi Zim!"

'oh Irk! it's him' Zim mentally cursed the boy that Zim had stupidly befriended in skool, Keef!

"I've been looking for you everwhere, how ya been buddy?" Keef greeted Zim

"Blech!" Zim only hissed in response

"So keef how would you like to play a game with your old friend, hmm?" Iggins said to Keef

" Sounds super" Keef said his voice perky as hell.

Iggins Grinned and held out his hand "So the bet is on then Gaz ?" Gaz turned to Zim "You up for this Zim?"

Zim Yelled out with gusto "Zim is always ready to Make the keef-bug Cry."

Gaz Turned back to Iggins "It's on."

"Membrane!"

Dib immediatly turned to see his boss walk in for the weekly check up "good afternoon Mr. wilson" Dib greeted.

The Balding mans face remained in a frown "Cut the small shit membrane, where are those dealers I've seen recently" Dibs struggled to keep a straight face

"Im sorry sir, But as far as I know This isn't a business spot for drug dealing" Dib said calmly smiling

Wilsons face remained in its frown "who the hell is he?" He said pointing over to Zein who was busy looking at all the sodas at the Soda fountain

"What now?" Zein turned around to look at

"He is my..uh" dib stuttered "my cousin, Zane"

Wilson pushed his bifocals up "Zane huh" scof He fed "what Can you do?"

Zein spoke up, saluting "I'm experienced in all degrees of Labor, sir"

Wilson Stared remaining quiet for who knows how long Before droping the biggest bomb in Dibs lif "your hired" 

"What?" "huh?" Both Dib and Zein asked out

"he's hired, Dib you're the new manager." Mr. Wilson looked at Zein "Get him a uniform" Wilson paused walking towards the door "I'll see you two next week" He left, Both teenagers Dumbstruck

"what just happened?" Zein Asked Dib wide-eyed

Dib was equally wide-eyed "I think we just became co-workers."

(author note: the author does not endorse the illegal use of drugs, he does endorse the use of hugs though)

About a half hour had passed before three Teens walked into the store, the shortest one of the three was rather angry "ok Dib I know you're the one who put Sid and herald on our corner"

dib couldn't contain his grin "Why eddy I have no idea what your talking about."

Eddy was very angry "We went to our corner and the freaks from one-eighteen were standing there" He yelled

"Dude calm down, you can just take their corner" Dib stated

"But all the good business takes place on our corner" eddy groaned

"Well,not today, so take their corner, besides wilson gone so you won't have to worry about getting caught, oh and heres Eds cigarettes" The tallest of the three grabbed the pack of cigarettes and walked out to take the corner "So how are you today double D " Dib asked turning to the teen in the wool cap

"rather unwell To be completely honest" Edd stated rather glumly "whats going on double D" Dib asked

"he and Naz Broke up."Eddy said

"ooh!" Dib hissed "That sucks man, Naz was pretty hot"

"it sucks beyond the point of all rational thought Dib." Edd groaned slamming his head on the counter

"Ok heres what you do Edd" Dib instructed "Go home listen to your favorite music, stay the hell away from open windows, moving vehicles, knives and the songs you listened to most when you were around her, Watch Star trek and play the most Violent video game that you own"

"Thanks Dib" edd said still slightly depressed

"Double d lets go" Eddy Demanded "we got business." Eddy said motioning to the three men talking to Ed. Both edd and eddy left paying for their purchased goods

"They're certainly goin' places" Dib said chuckling at himself

"Where do you think Zim and your sister are" Zein asked Coming back out from stocking the back Freezer.

Dib raised his eyebrow wondering this also "hopefully something productive and nonviolent."

_ Oh Mama mia Mama mia! _

_ Mama mia let me go!_

_ Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_

_ For me_

_ For me_

Both Gaz and Zim were Driving down the freeway from the mall, head banging as they rode in Gaz's Jeep, they had just got out of the mall after Beating Iggins and Keef in what may be perhaps the most intense Game-off ever in the history of all mankind. They started with Mortal kombat 2 where Iggins Zim first beat Iggins Sub zero with Barraka, Gaz did not fair as well against Keefs Jax as sonya, of course it was because Iggins 'accidently' bumped her other wise she would have won. it was then one to one each with a win, each with a loss. they moved on to need for speed where Zim beat Keef placing first where keef placed fourth. then Gaz and Iggins who both tied in the game which Im not even sure if thats possible but it happened, trust me, it was awesome. Since they both tied each team got a point so both teams were still tied two For two then it was time for the final tie breaker DDR Dance dance revolution this was where Gaz and Zim whipped Iggins and keefs butts playing 'Enter the dragon' Both danced as though the had been practicing forever, perfectly in sync even! When they won Iggins Bursted out into a crying fit "But I'm the superior Gamer, not you!" His cries were heard through out the arcade, The money that iggins and keef gave them totalled out to two hundred dollars amazingly this gave them the afternoon to get Zim a new wig and some new clothes for him and Gaz.

And that led to this wonderfull little celebration of them driving down the freeway banging their head to the many songs that Gaz had on her Ipod

"You have rather good taste in music Gaz" Zim said in approval of the Mindless self indulgence song now playing over the speaker

" Thanks, Zim , but I must say that your skills at video games are quite Good" Gaz said

"oh, but compared to you Zim is am but meer novice" Zim Said Adjusting his new wig

"regardless of skill, I probably wouldn't have won with out your help Zim" Gaz said frowning a little bit

"So that would makes us even, correct?" Zim asked

"What?" Gaz asked confused

"yesterday you helped me get out of those Hand cuffs your brother put me in, I said I would have to return the favor later on, of course you punched me in the face...but Zim always stick to his word" Zim stated

"I'll consider myself lucky then" Gaz said. A few minutes silence passed "ZIm's only question is how did Gaz got to be so agile?" Zim asked "You played Dance Dance Revolution with the grace of a cheer leader"

"I will take the cheerleader comment as a compliment"Gaz laughed at that "as for the learning part" she got serious "would you like to find out?"


	4. Chapter 4: earning trust

I do not own the greatness that is Zim I own the semi-okay-ness that is Zein

Thank you for reading I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter As much As I will be writing it

and yeah when you read this their will be descriptions of what the characters are wearing but it will make sense when you read it

Chapter four: earning some trust

**denruter evah ew**

**Membrane household 3:15 p.m. **

"My father a few years back created this Holo-simulator, to run tests under different environments However Since he's never home to use it Dib and myself have modified it for physical training, we use it quite often" Gaz explained to Zim as She now stood before him motioning to the room in front of them

"You're father did seem like the type to make things that he'd forget about" Zim commented

"well this is more or less the prototype he has a bigger version built over at his lab, by the way you might want to remove your wig and eye contacts " Zim did as suggested and handed them over to Gaz he placed them on a table

"Much better" Gaz mentioned as they entered the room. The room looked like the holo-deck from star trek; the next generation, which is basically a room with a green grid covering the entire floor ceiling and walls If you dont know what I'm talking about well....watch the sci-fi network. Gaz and Zim now stood in the center of the room. Gaz spoke out a command "Computer; start up doomsday dot execute" immediately the small room that had a grid around it changed.

Where the room once was now stood miles upon miles of desert wasteland with buildings sticking out of the ground, the sky was a yellowish orange, however it looked to be about midday as the sun was high up in the sky. There was an eerie familarity about this place as Zim noticed many buildings that he couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen them before, then he noticed 'Hi Skool', Oh yeah. This was a recreation of his hometown after an appocalypse of sort.

Zim now noticed his clothing had changed, he now wore black jeans a white wife beater and a duster coat, a pair of ozzy ozbourne style sunglasses rested infront of his eyes while two revolvers rested in holsters on either side of his belt, his observations finished Zim realized something, "oh crap!" he looked around frantically trying to spot Gaz, "she's gone!" Zim stated the ovious wincing at how stupid he just sounded.

He started walking around the destroyed city, he noticed movement, in a hasty reply he pulled one of his guns out and shot three rounds at the movement that soon revealed it self as a rat running through the rubble "shit!" he said out loud, "wasted ammo" he checked the ammo chamber, 'thats wierd' he thought to himself, the chamber was still fully loaded he then aimed to the sky and fired off six bullets then checked the chamber again, sure enough it was still fully loaded "infinite ammo" he said aloud he determined Gaz being the gamer that she was would obviously make infinite ammo a nessecity(I mean seriously? Who has time to reload in video games now a days any how).

He then heard a low sound it sounded like drums, a techno beat was pounding loudly now through speakers in the city, above the techno music he heard a loud mechanical stomping sound that made the rubble of the broken buildings shake. He soon saw them; three large stomping robots each one was large, near ten foot tall, Bipedal, they each had large arms that one having a large chain gun where the hand should be the other arm had a large claw on it.

"Warning: road block ahead" Zim said to himself as each robot immediatly drew their large gun arm up pointing them at him, "**Target identified: Zim, Species: Irken: ...enemy.**" One of the robots spoke in a monotone voice "**You are to surrender immediatly.**" Another robot spoke "**You have twenty seconds to comply**"the third robot finished, Zim immediatly pulled his guns spinning them around on his fingers waiting for the count down to end "**5...4...3..2..--**" the robot was interrupted as a large bolt of plasma shot through its chest cavity causing it to fall to the ground in front of him. The remaining two robots turned to see Gaz holding a large rifle looking gun, she immediatly dropped her plasma rifle and jumped into the air with near inhuman agility landing on one of the robots shoulder, the robot standing next to the one immediatly punched his fist through the other robot to get at gaz who only jumped off the robot as it immediatly exploded, Gaz landed on the ground as the last robot was knocked backwards from the explosion,it started deactivating **"SYSTEM ERROR! SyS-syst SysTem err-erro**" the machine droned before fizzling off.

"what were those?" Zim asked as Gaz stood up from her crouching position

"Tracers, large human hunting androids, usually hunt in threes" Gaz paused before walking to where her plasma rifle was, grabbing a Satchel and a shotgun

"you're gonna need this" She said Tossing the shotgun to him who caught it "follow me" she said as she walked passed him. It was now that Zim had noticed the clothes She was a military uniforms that consisted of combat boot, fatigues, and tank top. he couldn't help but notice how...attractive the uniform made mader her, "you coming?" Gaz asked the distracted alien from a few feet away "the runners are probably on there way now"

"Runners?" Zim Asked now snapping back to his senses

"Quadripedic Panther like hunter droids" Gaz informed him "they hunt in fives" suddenly loud metallic sounding roars could be heard in the distance "thats them now, let's go!" Gaz said as she started running Zim turned around to see five robots running at them

"Crap!"

**su dnif uoy nac**

**Quickstop 6:00 p.m.**

"Ok Torque we got everything for you" Dib said as he handed the keys to the building off to Torque "the soda fountains are refilled, the floors are swept, remember to lock up at the end of your shift"

"Whatever" Torque said as he pulled out a Magzine to read.

"Ok, what to listen to, what to listen to" Dib mumbled to himself as fingered through the stack of cds inside his pickup truck "Ah-ha" Dib Exclaimed as Zein sat down in the truck beside him "Mark David Chapman sounds good" Dib skipped to the mentioned song as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Zein was staring out the window of the truck, this world was very weird to him the cars as they were called they ran on combustion engines something he'd only read about in old manuscripts, some of the food was familiar, it tasted like the food that some of the tallest had Zein was still a little bit tired from the severe lack of sleep every time he had tried to sleep he was plagued by nightmares.

"So you and Zim are fairly close?" Dib asked Said jarring Zein from his thought

"we are as much friends as we can be I guess" Zein said shifting in his seat

"I could never get a transmission out to him due to the tallest constantly monitoring my activities, I'm actually lucky I didn't lose any of my memories when I was reassigned, I Guess being defective pays off sometimes"

Dib looked at Zein questioningly "defective?"

Zein immediatly cursed something in his own language "I shouldn't have said that!" Zein Cursed

"Why?" Dib asked

"it's nothing just forget I said anything about defect"Zein added

"O..kay," Dib trailed off "So You were an assassin, what was that like?"

**ereh eb syawla lliw ew**

**Membrane household 6:20 p.m.**

**holo-deck**

**Post-apocalyptic city**

"who is your fatherly figure now bi-hatch?" Zim yelled with psychotic delight as he shot down a second runner, somewhere in the past twenty minutes he and gaz had gotten the upperhand and were now besting the runners they had managed to take out three of the five that had started, Zim regained his composure and made a discovery, one of the Runners had ran off somewhere,he and Gaz had split up to take out the two runners that had now retreated **,**the sky had gotten slightly darker he didn't know whether it was just the chemical that tainted the sky or if the simulated environment was now reaching twilight he wasn't sure.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are" Zim said with a grin as he had chased the Runner to a small alley between two dillapidated buildings the sound of metallic growling could be heard "here kitty-kitty" Zim said as he turned to where the sound had came from his shotgun pointed at a pile of rubble, suddenly there was movement, Zim shot at the robot, a scream bellowed from it as it revealed itself to be small S.I.R unit like robot "crap" Zim said as the robot now lay dead on the ground he then turned around to find the runner now jumping at him claws fully extended. Zim braced himself as he waited for the ultimate mauling he was about to receive, thirty seconds, nothing, Zim put down his arms to see the runner frozen midair Zim was now astounded

"That's the life suport system" Came Gaz's voice startling him

"Life-support?" ZIm asked

"the holo-deck has a built in sensor that if anything that can possible harm the people inside happens it automatically stops the simulation" Gaz paused as the simulator reverted back to the small gridded room that it was three hours ago "and then deactivates itself" Gaz finished. they were now both wearing the clothing they were wearing before the simulation started "lets go get something to drink, training made me kinda thirsty" Gaz mentioned as they walked up the stair up to the kitchen "Do you like mountain dew or A&W rootbeer cause thats all we have right now" Gaz said looking back towards Zim as she opened the door into the kitchen to see Dib pointing at Zim angrily.

**!tihs ho**

"You let him see the lab!" Dib Yelled in anger"I can't believe you!"

"I wanted him to see the Holo-deck" Gaz answered somewhat calmly" thats all I showed him"

"Why the hell did you let hims see it!"Dib yelled no sign of his anger leaving

"We were only trying to kill time" Gaz said "besides we can trust him"

Dib started getting a little more angry "you can trust him I don't besides why couldn't you just have played your gameslave"

Gaz started"we de--"

"let zim talk for a little bit Gaz" Zim interupted putting himself in between her and Dib "Yes Dib, Gaz and Zim did use your holo-deck..thing but only because we had just bested the iggins-slime and the keef-bug in your earthly video games, and it was only after Zim Inquired as to how Gaz became so Graceful when it came to dancing" before Dib could respond Zim immediatly added "and another thing Dib you seem to have a problem trusting me when I give you my word that the irken extermination squad is indeed coming to kill me and quite possibly mark this planet for immediate invasion and it is in no way some invasion plan created by me" Zim face was completely serious "So I ask you this what does Zim have to do to get you to trust him"

Dib pondered that question "Beat me."

Zims face immediatly went from serious to cofused as did Gaz as well "what?" they asked at the same time

"fight me in the holo-deck and if you beat me I will trust you"

"and what if I lose?" Zim asked

"Then I'm not helping you" Dib explained "unless you don't think your up to it"Dib threw out his hand waiting for Zim to shake

"Zim accepts your offer" He said shaking Dibs hand making it official.

**!no s'ti **

"What sim do you want Dib?" Gaz asked as she entered the lab behind Zim with Zein behind her

"simulation CC please." Dib said taking off his coat and throwing it on a coat rack in the walked into the doorway of the holo-deck

"hey Zim" Zeins voice stopped him "Good luck"

Zim gave the classic zipper grin "Zim does not need luck I will naturally defeat the Dib monkey"

"Just be careful." Gaz said as she typed away at a control pannel.

"loading, Simulation CC" Gaz voice chimed over a speak inside the holo-deck

"may the best man win Dib" Spoke Zim to his rival

"May the best _human _win" Dib said cockily. In one brief moment the gridded room once again change shape as large towering sky scraper towered over the city as people now bumped past him in a large hustling bustling fututristic city,

"CC...Cyber city" Zim spoke aloud to himself as flying hover cars sped by above him he looked down to examine himself surely enough he was now wearing gothic steel toed boots black cargo pantsa a belt with a golden belt buckle held them up, a katana hung from his side he was wearing red wife beater the outfit was topped off with a sleavless black trenchcoat.

'where the hell is he?' Zim thought to himself as he scanned the crowds, Dib could blend in here everyone looked like someone out of a scifi movie every person was of a different skin color and I'm talking green, orange, purple people, a person for every color of the rainbow "excuse me sir" Zim spoke out to a guy sitting on a street color "you wouln't happen to have seen a human teenager with an abnormally sized head would you?" the man just pointed to the top of a building. When zim looked up he saw Dib in a rather super hero like pose standing at the top of the building. he was wearing black jeans and a white button up t-shirt he also had a katana as Dib jumped from the building landing in the ground creating a crater, as fast as Dib had landed he immediatly flew at Zim sword drawn ready to strike.

**back with Gaz ad Zein in the lab **

"So..Zim and Dib have always been this way" Zein said as they watched the simulation on a television screen

"as long as they've known each other" Gaz "Zim always tried to rule the earth, Dib always tried to stop" Gaz paused to take a sip from her soda "Zim was pretty much harmless,, as violently as they act towards eachother, they're pretty much the closest thing to best friends either will ever have...well aside from you anyhow" Zein watched the screen intently as Zim and Dib fought their swords clanging as the moved through the city

"So what is your opinion of Zim" Zein asked Gaz

"Zim, well he's pretty cool we have a few classes in school together, we don't hang out often though, but he's pretty cool, I like him a bit."

**the cybercity**

Zim was thrown through the wall of a building finally landing inside middle of what apeared to be a rave, the large gaping hole poured light into the club Zim immediatly jumped up stumbling a bit before coming to his senses.

"Must run, must run now " Zim immediatly turned around and started running through the crowd of dancing club goers till he reached a stair case hidden behind a door, slightly exhausted"I wish I had gotten that root beer" he turned around to see a spiraling staircase going upward "ok...Zim will go up." Zim began running as the techno beat from the rave behind him started to fade, "ok gotta think of a plan to beat the dib-worm" Zim continued running up the stairs calculating a plan, He immediatly grabbed his sword stopped at a door marked "777", he counted to three and then slashed the door open to find it empty. Zim stopped and calmed down as he examined the surrounding room, A security room this was made evident at the large wall of monitors looking over the room "No Gaurd?" Zim asked aloud.

"his coding was removed" Zims head rushed around the room trying to find the voice, he was still alone in the room "we're on speaker you idiot" it was Gaz "we cant talk for too long but we're going to help"

"why are you helping me?" Zim asked

Zeins voice popped back over the walky talky placed on the desk"Oh come on Zim, You didn't think I'd let you lose a bet when our lives depend on it"

"That and we'll need Dib fight when we fight the elites" Gaz added

"Glad to know I'm so trustworthy" Zim said sarcastically

Gaz spoke up "now Zim look at the center monitor" Zim did As instructed

"Dib is so full of himself that he's actually dancing in the rave" Gaz said as Zim saw Dib dancing in the crowd of ravers

"so what should I do" Zim asked

"go to the roof we put a gift up there for you " Gaz instructed

Zim raised an his brow "how will Dib find me if I'm on the roof?"

"just leave it to us." Gaz said a grin in her voice before a click noise signalled the end of their conversation

On the roof of the building Zim busted through as he looked for the gift, his eys scanned the roof "Sweet...." was all that Zim could say as his eyes met with the 'gift'.

**back with Gaz and Zein**

"He digs the gift" Gaz said with a smile.

Zein took notice of the screen with Dib on it " how are we going to get Dib to the roof exactly?" Zein asked.

Gaz looked over to the screen before typing up some commmands "easy" she said inserting a cd with the word 'Sway' on it "we make it painfully obvious."

**?siht stahw**

Dib was in the rave dancing withi many attractive girls,believe it or not some of the ladies were fighting over who got to dance with Dib a tell-tale sign that he wrote the AI program "Don't worry ladies theres plenty of the Dibster to go around" he said allowing the women to relax and actually start dancing with him. Unfortunately now is about the time that the plot of the current chapter decided to cut in on him.

Strangely the light in the rave turned on causing all the raver to groan and start to leave as a new song started to blast over the Speaker at the DJ booth, "**the roof The roof the roof is on fire, but we don't need no water let the mother fucker burn". **Dib eyebrow raised as the song continued it's chanting, suddenly police poured in from all entrances as the crowd went into a frenzy as they were trying to get away "lets try to get to the roof" a random raver said running in the direction of the stairs. Dib Ran into the Corridor where the stairs were and starting walking up the stairs pausing the second he was on the part of the stairs facing away from the door before sitting down, he waited for the chattering from behind the door to stop

"I'm gonna go check the roof." A police officer stated right outside the door

"no one would be stupid to go up there man" another cop quiped "hell not even an irken" the cop then closed the door leaving Dib once again in silence

"well....I wonder where I should go" Dib said dripping with sarcasm before proceeding to the roof

**!doog eb annog si siht**

**a/n**

haha lol Cliff hanger


	5. Chapter 5: preludes and nocturnes sorta

the fifth chapter, the continuation of Dib vs Zim, who will win who will lose who will--

Dude with gun: say the disclaimer

me: * shoots guy with gun* Ha, take that!. I don't own Zim or any of the characters except Zein and Twik, and the other oc's, we clear?

Good, lets get it going

**Membrane household**

**holo-deck**

**Cyber city**

**7:30 p.m.**

**thgif eht trats steL**

Dib walked through the door leading to the roof "the hero surveys his surroundings" Dib said aloud to himself, as you could tell he was being rather cocky

"The villian struck without warning!" Zim yelled he was standing on top of the exit door, Dib immediatly turned in time to dodge a hail of bullets, Zim was firing a large amount of bullets from a chaingun, Dib was runnning and dodging the whizzing bullets, some ripping his clothes as they grazed by him. Zim fired away at him laughing like a maniac, just as it seemed he would never run out of bullets suddenly a click

"oh come one" Zim said as he shook the gun before throwing it to the ground

"wait,time out!" Dib said with a look of confusion "uhm what was the point of that"

Zim jumped down to where Dib was standing "I thought it would be fun" Zim said grinning

"Seriously" Dib asked bewildered

"yep" Zim still grinning

"so....are you done" Dib asked further

"yep" Zim said

"ok, game on!" Immediatly both Pulled out each others respective Katana and began striking at eachother faster than anyone was able to see. Zim jumped over Dib trying to land a strike but Dib blocked immediatly kicking Zim in the stomach as he landed, the force was strong enough to send Zim several feet back, knocking him over the gaurd rail causing him to fall down the side of the building

**!parc hO**

**Membrane lab **

**Back with Gaz and Zein**

"Do something quick!" Zein panicked

"Im going!" Gaz yelled frantically typing in the command ''

**holo-deck**

**cybercity**

Zim fell down the side of the building absolutly no thoughts were passing through his head, he suddenly felt the air rush out of him as his back landed on something, a steel scaffolding, however there wasn't any time for a sigh of releif because Dib immediatly landed infront of Zim immediatly after he got up

"oh come on!" Zim said exasperated before blocking Dibs strike, they exchanged strikes back and forth, Zim dodged a strike giving him an opening, he punched Dib hard in the stomach forcing him to the edge of the scaffolf, Dib's arm flailed as he tried to keep balance. Zim immediatly rush forward to strike, Dib dodged, Zim made a vertical slash cutting the cable holding the scaffold causing the side they were on to fall, Dib managed to grab the cable still connected to the roof as did Zim, however Zims dropped his sword "shit!" Zim took his legs and pushed back from the building pushing the scaffold back a few feet.

Zim collided with the window breaking the glass as he flew through it landing inside, Zim got up and looked around and observed the large empty floor, "Under construction" he observed aloud

"That means no one's gonna get hurt when I run you through!" Zim turned around just in time to dodge Dib Stabbing at him, Zim kept ducking and dodging Dibs strikes " dont you....think this is a bit....unfair" Zim asked in between dodging

"You're welcome to try and balance the equation if you wish." Dib replied not letting up for even a second.

Zim saw something behind Dib "ok" Zim Jumped up over him Dodging a vertical slash, grabbing something from behind him as Dib struck at him Zim dodged again only this time he countered hitting Dib's arm with a fire extinguisher. Dib yelped out in pain as he dropped his sword, Zim then pulled the trigger and sprayed Dib with the a fog of cold liquid.

When Dib finally got back up he saw that Zim was now holding his sword, wordlessly Zim Threw the sword, it went whishing past his head and then lodged it self in the wall on the other side of the room, Dib looked at where his sword was then at Zim.

"hold on a second" Dib said holding up his finger before going to the sword, Dib grabbed and tried to pull it out it didn't budge, now with both hands, nopem, it wouldn't move, he then put a foot on the wall attempting once more and it was still stuck, He turned back and walked back towards Zim "thats a good trick." Dib complimented "but lucky for you Im good at hand to hand combat as well"

**Membrane lab**

**Back with Gaz and zein**

"that ain't good" Gaz said as she watched both Zim and Dib engaged eachother in hand to hand combat

"what?" Zein asked

"Dib is an extremely good fighter" Gaz told him "if Zim wants to win he's gonna have to be careful"

**holo-deck**

**cybercity**

Zim and Dib were now exchanging punches at a firey pace, Both were ducking and doding eachothers punches 'shit,shit,shit' was the thought passing through Zim's head as he could only remain on the deffensive, he hated to admit but Dib had improved since the last time they fought a few years ago. Dib made a kick which zim immediatly ducked before trying a kick of his own, unfortunatley Dib managed to catch Zim's leg holding him in place to kick him again in the head. "Oh fuck!" Zim stumbled back before he lunged forward tackling Dib knocking them both to the ground Zim punching at Dib's face "Hold. That. Giant. Head. Still!" Zim landed multiple head hits before Dib grabbed at his own head and delivered a headbutt, Zim rolled off Dib as they kicked back up onto their feet, Dib imediatly punched Zim but only hit air as Zim punched dib hard away from him, Zim let out a primal scream as he ran toward Dib grabbing him and forcing them all the way back towards a door, the both ran throught the door Zim and Dib went falling over a gaurd rail as Zim never stopped running.

They went falling not stopping till the reached the original floor where the rave was held earlier, (A/N: No, I will not explain how the building keeps changing) they both left a rather generously sized crater. Minutes passed before Zim slowly got up shaking a little bit as he stumbled forward "yeah" he said dazed, randomly throwing his palm through the air. he looked down to see Dib unconcious "I....win...Dibby" Zim slurred a bit before stumbling a bit then falling flat on his rear" he announced to his passed out opponent as he rested down on his back his PAK only giving him some discomfort "now just let me...lay down....for a little bit" he completely passed out.

**citcamilc-itna....woW**

**membrane household **

**9:30 p.m**

Zim could only see miles of perfect beautiful prestine grassy field, his body didn't ache, he didn't feel like he had fallen down a building, he was back in his normal clothing. He was wondering where he was, but he wasn't worried, something about this place was very calming

"_Zim" _a voice from nowhere called zim started running to the direction of the voice

_"Zim" _the voice called out again

Zim was running faster now he could see someone a very attractive looking girl with purple hair

_"are you there zim?" _the voice called out

Zim was entranced by the voice and couldn't help but give chase to the beautiful female figure he saw in front of him_ "_I'm here" he shouted suddenly he felt something. Something shaking him.

"Zim wake up" Gaz said shaking Zim

"pretty lady..." Zim mumbled only semi-concious, Gaz started slapping him till he was awake

"I'm up!, I'm up!, what!" Zim shouted through the slaps he was being given "stop, ow, what happened" Zim said holding his head

"you were mumbling in your sleep " Gaz said

I was mumbling?" Zim asked, he felt a sting of pain, he held his shoulder "ugh I felt like I got hit by a tank, I didn't win did I?"

"Oh you won alright" Zein said with a grin "rather cheaply though I might add"

Gaz glared at Zein "A wins a win though" she declared before reccaping everything that happened during the fight for about five minutes before Zein realised something

"uhm where did you put Dib, Gaz?"Zein asked pondering Dib's where abouts

"Over here" Dib said as he walked in with a six pack of root beer "just woke up, who wants a root beer?" Dib handed everyone root beers handing out Zims last with a serious type of face "You put up a decent fight despite the way you won." Dib lightened up a bit "you actually made my back hurt, so congratulations on that"

Zim was still somewhat dazed but Dib's comments left him wondering whether or not he wasn't dreaming,"thanks, so, truce" Zim asked

"truce, for now" Dib said extending his hand to shake on it, Zim took his hand and shook.

Suddenly. The door opened "goooood evening kids" Came the loud voice of Professor Membrane walking in on a cane "hey dad" Dib greeted "ah I see your little foreign friend is here today" Professor membrane took off his lab coat and goggles "it's good to see your being a lot nicer to your him, Dib" the professor said as he noticed "and who is this new face I see?" Membrane observed by pointing his cane to Zein

"This is my..." Zim trailed off, not completely knowing the word he was looking for

"Zims cousin!" Gaz said throwing a hand around Zein in a rather akward manor smiling just as akwardly

Membrane did not question the akwardness "I see, Well it's makes me happy to know my son has friends."

Dib immediatly Chimed in "speaking of which dad, uhm Zim and Zeins house is being fumigated for bugs" Dib pause "and I was wondring if they could stay here till wednesday" Dib asked calculating when the five days would be up

The professor took his glasses off,"well I dont see why we can't have guest for a few days"

Dib was relieved "thanks dad."

Professor membrane sat down in a big beige armchair making an old man grunt as he sat down sighing "I would like to tell you kids something important"

"yeah, dad?" Gaz asked for everyone

Membrane took a sigh before giving out his news "I've taken a lot of thought and I've decided that I will be retiring next sunday"

"but why dad?" Dib asked cofused

"I've decided that my job is far too hazardous for a man my age"

"but you don't look that old though, Mr. membrane" Zim commented

"Thank you" Membrane said "please feel free to call me Robert, and it doesn't matter how old I am, I feel old, hell I'm still lucky to be walking around after this accident" He said holding out the cane referring to an explosion that had injured his leg he sighed calming down a bit "besides I can use the time to make up for the years I wasn't here in your lives"

"it's not that big of a deal dad" Gaz said assuringly

"Yes it is Gaz" Professor membrane declared "I was never there for you two when you were growing up and now here you are all grown up and I only just now started getting to know you" this was true over the past three years professor membrane was taking more time off from the lab, what had once been hour long once a year dinner dates had now became once monthly week long family time, the professor sighed before standing up from his chair "well I'm going to go to bed I will see you guys in the morning "you two can use the guest bedroom" professor said to Zim and Zein.

**SPACE**

**unknown time zone**

**Irken space ship**

Somewhere deep in the recesses of space an irken ship the were two galactic days away from their destination in the captains chair looking at miles of space through the main viewing monitor was an irken female with purple eyes, a look of anticipation shown on her face she was staring at a star that she randomly picked with a finger about 1 hour earlier

"Captain Tak?" came a german accented voice from behind

"yes Twik?" Tak asked her second in command

"I am glad to inform you that all functions of the ship are running perfectly" twik reported with a salute

"Good, the better everything works the faster we'll get to earth" she said turning back to the monitor

"If you do not mind, what is your reason of animosity towards Zim" Twik asked walking up to stand beside the chair Tak was in

"He took from me what was mine, I tried to get back at him by stealing his mission, however by sheer luck he managed to cause me to lose my own ship and throw me into space!" Tak stated in a monotone a fist forming in her hand as she laid it against the monitor before turning away "well.." Tak started "I am going to go to my quarters now, I do wish you well tonight." Tak straightened out her antannae and walked away.

!KAT

**Tuesday**

**11:30 a.m.**

**Hi-Skool**

**Cafeteria**

their was now twenty four hours before the big show down, Shool was in session, and it was now lunchtime, all of our heroes (save for Zein who had opted to stay at Dibs house with Professor Membrane) were now hanging out with their own groups of friends.

Zim who was now walking up to two of his friends at a lunch table in the center of the cafeteria.

"on three, one, two, three!" the two teens immediatly flung large spoon fulls of mystery meat pudding towards each other both ducking to let the large globs randomly hit whatever unlucky student was standing around them

"Greetings friends, Greg and Sid" Zim greeted as he sat down at the table

Sid imediatly threw his head back up from under "ay' good morning Zim" Sid greeted with a grin

"mornin' Zim ah-ha!" Greg yelled as he noticed the large glob of putting in the hair of a girl across the cafeteria "score!"

"Yes the meat-filth does make particularly useful projectiles" Zim said observing Gregs handy work "so where Jazmine"

"I belive she's job shadowing" Greg said

"and moose is?...." Zim asked about his fourth friend

"he's out with the swine flu" Sid said "god there are so many fucked up diseases" Sid added, incase your wondering who these kids are they are Greg and Sid, Zims friends since freshman year Sid was from the U.K and Greg had moved to Zim's city from an unspecified classified area. They were all into most of the same stuff so they got along for the most part.

"hey Zim!" came a surfer dude voice from five feet away two teens one wearing a pink hat and the other the on who also wore a hat but had the surfer voice that called out orignally

"Turner, Chang, welcome" Greg welcomed their other friends. Ten minutes went by with them discussing school and other related stuff until Greg stood up from his seat and made a dramatic pose "Caffiene levels low, Must raid the teachers lounge!" he said as he jumped over the table

"Mountain dew!" Sid yelled running after him "Must has now!"

There was some akward silence "Gotta get me some coke" Timmy said as he to went after the two punk teenagers leaving just Mark and Zim alone.

"so how are you today Mark" ZIm asked normal chewing on some bread

"to be honest a little nervous if the rumors are true Bro" Mark replied

"Rumors?" zim said quetioningly

"that your hiding a renegade invader who was an assassin for the tallest and that you now have an irken extermination squad coming to kill you and a possibly mark this planet for future invasion" Zim took a sip of water

"Yes, those rumors are true" Zim stated calmly "obviously there are more aliens on here than the Dib worm suspects"

"Do you know just how messed things can get if you don't escape from them" Mark asked a very serious look in his eye.

Zim got up from his seat to put his lunch tray up "Zim is fully aware of the ramifications of failure on his part to escaping the extermination squad" Zim said calmly to Mark as they walked through the cafeteria

"I'm just looking out for our planet man" Mark stated " and considering that earth has recently became a renegade planet, looking out for it is important."

"While I do appreciate our friendship and our fellowship of being aliens from other planets, and that you're wanting the safety of the many treaties being held on this planet, I just want you to know that Zim has this predicament handled well" Zim explained calmly.

"how ya' gonna win?" Mark asked a tiney bit sceptical

"I've enlisted the help of the Dib-monkey." Zim said as he walked out of the cafeteria

Mark watched as the other alien walked off "we are so screwed."

**!loohcs ni ereht**

**Tuesday**

**11:50 a.m.**

**Hi-Skool**

**Storage room**

Gaz was now hiding away inside a storage room, a quiet enough place where she could enjoy her bagged lunch and play the Gameslave. A lit cigarette was held tightly in between her lips, a habit she picked up from Dib, a habit she wasn't exactly happy about having, but it was a habit none the less.

She had been in the storage room for a good portion of the lunch period there was still about twenty-five minutes left in the period before classes started back up again. There was a knock at the door Gaz hurridly hid her gameslave and put out her cigarette putting them both in her messenger bag pulled the door slowly hoping to whatever god existed that it wasn't a teacher.

"Hey" it was Zim standing at the door with two cans of root beer.

"Zim thought you could use some company" Gaz motioned for him to come in as he handed her the root beer

"so what do you want to do" Gaz said as she sat back down to light another cigarette

"We never had our root beers from saturday, so Zim wanted to know" Zim pulled out a poker deck from his pocket "if you would like to play a few rounds of black jack" Gaz nodded her head. In minutes both were playing with Gaz winning the first round for the about a few minutes, later the game had shifted too just throwing the card into an empty jar on a shelve in the corner, due to laziness.

"may Zim ask you a question gaz?" Zim asked

"only if you stop referring to yourself in the third person" Gaz replied

"uhm well...I was wondering why it was you decided to help me and Zein?" a moment of silence fell on the storage room

"well, I've grown rather used to you being around, while your not to big a distraction I'd definatly notice if you were gone" Gaz explained "I kinda like you" Gaz quickly added "as a friend that is."

"ahh" Zim stated "well Zi- I, like you as a friend also" Zim said before getting up to retreive his playing cards. The bell rang a few minutes later both Zim and Gaz saw each other off to their next classes.

Zim had walked away from Gaz's history class now, he had been walking rather slowly his back pack hanging low on his shoulders, he was feeling different...depressed, he was actually a bit afraid, secretly he was scared that they were going to fail and they would all die, he didn't want this to be all his fault, too many lives were in the balance, he didn't like the emotions he had. he leaned against a locker, he sighed " I think I'm gonna go back to the storage room" he said aloud to the wall.

**membrane household**

**3:30 a.m.**

The rest of the school day went by normally as any other though most found it odd when they saw Dib, Zim, and Gaz walking home together. The rest of the day was rather uneventful Gaz and Zim went to the mall bought some new clothes for Zein, then they went back to the membrane house where they all watched a movie, then everyone apeared to go to bed.

It was now somewhere around three a.m. and Dib layed quiet in his bed staring at the ceiling, he was getting that nagging feeling, the feeling he would get whenever he hadn't smoke a cigarette for a while, it was the stress he assured himself, the thought of seeing Tak was getting to him, what would she look like after all these years?, did she remember him?,would he have to kill her? that question was what messed with his mind the most. yes she was an irken, yes she wanted Zim dead which until five days ago that wasn't bad but now if Zim died the lives of million of human would be put at risk. God he needed a cigarette.

He walked outside to a balcony about to light up.

"good morning dib-monkey" the greeting from out of the darkness shocked him

"OH, GOD" Dib flipped out" Zim don't do that, holy shit" Dib cursed before calming down "so I guess you couldn't sleep either Zim"

"unforunately I could not sleep" Zim said "thoughts of forecoming events have prevented me from sleeping" Dib lit his cigarette now "so any guess as to how many are coming"

"most irken killing squads tend to have four to five members " Zim stated

Dib whistled in amazement "we have our work cut out for us then." a few minutes passed

"you miss her dont you?" Zim asked

"huh?" Dib asked suprised and a little confused as well

"you miss Tak dont you?" Zim restated his question

".....yeah" Dib said not wanting to argue

"well then, I suppose we'll have to try our best to get her on our side" Zim said it was dark but Dib could hear the grin Zim had

"you'd really try that Zim?" Dib asked sounding rather skeptical

"I owe you a favor, s I don't see why I couldn't try" Zim said

"thanks Zim, well g'night" Dib stood up snuffing out the little orange dot on his cigarette before going back inside "good luck to us tommorrow." Dib said before closing the door.

Zim leaned back to stare up at the stars "we're gonna need it" Zim said as he pulled out an mp3 player to listen to.

**Outside Venus orbit**

**earth time 4:30 a.m.**

**Irken space ship**

**Captains room**

Tak sat at her captains desk a large cable plugged into her pak which hooked into a small hologram projector she was staring at a person only she would know someone whom she was eager to see again. A knock interrupted her thoughts, she pulled out the cable "come in." She spoke loudly Twik and a female irken entered the room

"ah Twik, Sip, Glad to see you two" Tak said sincerely

"We are coming in range of earth" Sip reported

"Very good, set up the link to Zims base for docking, and ready Flint for departure" Tak intructed, both irkens saluted and walked off leaving her alone again. She turned to her window looking at the tiny blue speck coming into view "Soon, everything will be right."

At the other end of the ship Sip and Twik walked up to the control panel of a large containment unit, a large eighteen by eighteen foot square with large powerful metal bars moving up towards the ceiling, in the square a tall humanoid figure stood held inplace by a pyramid shaped laser grid.

"I'm a tad nervous that he'll betray us" Sip said eying the creature inside

"He won't, if he wants to honour his deal that is" Twik stated pressing some buttons on the control panels

"Do remind me about that" Sip requested as she watched him prepared Flint for release from his containment cell

"Flint's a criminal" Twik stated "The tallest told him that if he helps with this operation, and does so without any disputes he will be released"

"And the tallest are actually gonna do it?" Sip asked.

"They've been known to do it every so often" Twik pressed a button that Deactivated the lasers surrounding flint to de activate "however they tend to throw in thousands of catches, so one can never be sure."

The Laser grid flickered and deactivating revealing a very tall,but strangely thin and long armed creature, a primal scream escaped from the subject as he pulled his arms up towards the ceiling.

lots of rewrites being made as you see...or don't see...

I hope your all liking this story I know I am

anyway please leave me some reviews tell me what you think :D


	6. Chapter 6: the day

once again only Jhonen vasquez owns invader zim I am merely a pitiful pion who is attempting to deny the cancelation by writing fanfics

anyhow I don't know why, but I didn't like the last chapter it felt all icky and it smelled of moldy milk but thats just me

still working on the punctuation thing though as it seems to pop up in most of the reviews for this story

so enough of my blabbering lets start the story

p.s. I do not condone the skipping of school...although it doesn't matter right now as it is summer vacation....and that I've graduated high school :)

**sluos**

Chapter 6: the day

**Wednesday**

**Membrane household**

**11:35 a.m.**

they had all decided to skip school and spend the day waiting for one o' clock, that was when they had decided to go to Zims base, Professor membrane had to travel across town to make arrangement for his retirement ceremony in the coming week and would be gone for the majority of the day, Dib and Zein had gone off to the army surplus store, which left Zim and Gaz back at the membrane house.

"Hmm, metallica, mindless self indulgence, don't know this one, static x, slipknot, stone sour" Zim was looking around dibs room trying to keep himself occupied, so he could not get bored, and so he could ignore his own anxieties. Gaz had been hiding in her room for most of the morning working on something that Zim was not allowed to see so now he was rummaging around dibs room and his stuff "ooh" Zim was now looking inside a small notepad labeled 'plans' looking through it, he found it contained plan ideas that Dib was gonna use to capture him, some slashed through, some bullet pointed with an 'X' those were all obviously failure and seeing as how he still wasn't in a lab being disected most of them were unsuccesfull, quite a few of them were rather funny though

try to make clone

create anti-zim brigade

Have Gaz seduce Zim

The last plan was slashed through three times with the comment 'potentially fatal' written next to it, he had read about human seduction many years ago back in middle school, it involved wearing very revealing clothing and acting in a way that you wouldn't normally act to get someone to have sex with you, being in middle school and not knowing the human mating ritual or any other earthly mating ritual for that matter decided to look that up as well Zim remebered his reaction from middle school.

"HE STICKS WHAT IN WHERE!" Zim chuckled at his reaction of his younger self. The concept that Dib had thought about making Gaz do that made him laugh, though the thought of Gaz dressed up all sexy was interesting, though she wouldn't have to work hard to be sexy, he did a double take...did he just think that?

"Hey, Zim!" Zim Jumped when he heard Gaz call out to him, peeking her head through the doorway, He immediatly threw the notebook down on the floor, surely dib wouldn't notice.

"yeah?" Zim replied back to Gaz "I got something to show ya."

**luos ruoy llems nac I**

Gaz lead him to her room, however once they reached the door she told him to wait for her to come back out. Over the weekend Dib divulged the bit of knowledge that no one was ever allowed entrance into Gaz's room for it was filled with android stuffed animals and several various hidden traps. A few minutes went by before Gaz came out holding a stack of folded clothes Gaz handed them over to Zim

"your new outfit" Gaz said happpily, handing the clothes over to him.

Zim looked "outfit? whats wrong with my own outfit?"

Gaz threw a finger up in the air "The hero of every video game must have a kick ass outfit, your irken uniform isn't very cool looking so I made you an outfit."

Zim looked at the stack of clothes given to him then compared them to his own irken uniform, she had a point, and if he defeated the extermination squad he'd have no reason to wear the uniform anyhow "fine." he said defeated.

Gaz was waiting out side of Dibs room "you done in their yet?" Zim walked out of the room in his new outfit, He now wore black and grey camoflage shorts cut off below the knee which had a bunch of punk band logos sketched on it white marker , a black studed belt with a b.r.p.d. Belt buckle, a t-shirt with red 'punisher' logo in red, and a purple denim vest with a big letter 'Z' on the back the front pocket had an irken logo with an x running over it and the other side of the vest had a 'hello my name is' sticker with 'Zim!' written in scratch style letters.

" Lookin' good" Gaz said "but somethings missing, hmn" Gaz stood there with her hand to her chin pondering "aha" she said snapping her fingers "hold on" she ran back into her room and came back almost instantly "put this around your neck", it was a necklace with a skull on it that looked similar to the one she wore, except this one had a snake looking out of the eye socket, Zim put the neckalce on as instructed "there, now you look badass."Gaz stated with a grin

**Hermeys Guns, Knives, and Army Surplus**

**12:05 p.m.**

"this looks good." Dib said inspecting the blade of a katana "now could you wrap a Light blue grip around it please?"

he handed the sword to the asian man behind the counter "it will be ready in one hour"

"thank you sir." Dib walked out of the army surplus store to find Zein slurping up a grape suck monkey, "we have to come back in one hour" Dib announced

"for what?" Zein asked

"my sword" Dib said as he tossed his trench coat into his pick up truck

"I'm not gonna fight irkens with out a sword." Zein followed dib into a back alley, "besides, the sword adds to my badass-ness, now follow me"

"where are we going?" Zein asked"

"comic book store" Dib responded instantly climbing up a fire escape ladder

"and this comic book store place is on a roof "

"No, it's actually on the otherside of town" Dib said casually

"so why are we climbing up this building?" Zein asked further

"you'll see." Dib said a somewhat happy tone in his voice, when they reached the top of th building All Zein Could see was building lots and lots of buildings

"I'm starting to think this is part of a strange initiation ritual" Zein said aloud.

Dib had a large grin on his face "you could say that" Dib pointed off in a northern direction at a flag of no true significance " the comic book store is in that direction, try to keep up." And before Zein could even figure out what he meant Dib broke into a run and had now jumped over a large gap between two of the buildings, wall runned on a bill board and used a the light post on said billboard to jump up to a building that was twenty feet taller than the one he was currently on.

Zein stared atonished, his eyes wide "ok then." Zein started to follow and had now manage to get to the building he had last seen Dib on, by some miracle Zein managed to not fall, but now there was a very large gap about 50 feet across Zein spotted another bill board "perfect." He got a good Running start as he jumped onto the wood of the billboard advertising 'mountain dew: throwback'. Zein held his hand closely to the bill board trying to keep balance as well as speed, "Oh no!" his legs tripped over them selves as he start falling downward his arms shooting out to grab nothing but air, suddenly thoughtlessly The legs in his pak shot out and grabbed the wall of the building, and in this moment of angular decent Zein brain processed the fact that he was irken and had a pak that would very easily even the odds on his part.

***spsag***

**Crash! **Zein flew through a window his pak legs now shrinking back into his pak, he stood up now wiping the glass off himself, he looked up to notice a Family of three staring at the seemingly human teenager who had just fallen through the window of their high rise apartment. "sorry bout the window" Zein said as he ran across the room out the door, opened the door of another appartment room and ran through the window of that appartment. Zein had now rocketed to the top of the next building. and was now running from bulding to building a large gap came up, he used pak legs to build momentum and fling himself across the large gap. He tucked and rolled on to the roof and stood up "it took you long enough." Dib had been waiting," my appologies, that last 75 irk years haven't been fair to me in terms of running"Zein explained "ah, yes the assassin thing stealthy and slow, sneaky, well anyway the comic book store is right below us." he saaid as he pointed to the flag above them that said 'Alexanders Comics"

**Membrane household **

**12:30p.m.**

"C'mon C'mon up, up down, down, left, right b a b a C'MON! no no no!"

"**Ryu Wins"** the tv announced as Ryu posed over the now dead spiderman as Gaz and Zim played Marvel vs capcom 2

"Why do you fail me spiderman?" Zim screamed at the pixelated sprite "Curse you and your Tobey Maguire emo-hat-ed filth!"

"would you like to go for round two?" Gaz asked,

Zim paused and looked at Gaz, then the tv screen before throwing his arms up "Zim must Win!"

**!nekcihc ekil sllems luos ruoy**

**Alexanders Comics**

**12:40**

Two nerdish looking individuals one behind the counter the other leaning on the counter were in an intense debate.

"you need to order those twelve inch deathscythe customs" Said the teen with a name tag that said Ron on it.

The other teen named Michael argued "no!, do you know how many fangirls will be pissed when we run out after a day? I'd prefer to not start it." they were debating about what to stock the store when Ron stood up

"I sense customers, two of em'" Ron stopped pointing a finger to the door while he held another finger up to his forehead "and....one has..twenty dollars, we can get him to buy watchmen perhaps," he paused again "and the other has....nothing, crap, Well I'll let you handle these guys" Ron said before turninf to go to the back store room.

The bell over the door of the shop rang, "well if it isn't our favourite Guy" Michael said "how goes the paranormal lifestyle?"

Dib took his glasses off to clean them "It goes on hold, I have to save the world again"

"So I guess you might not be able reserve the new psycho mantis figure for next week?" Michael asked

"I can't reserve, but I can definatly buy it should I live to see next week."

"magical, By the way whos your friend?" Michael pointed to Zein looking at a rack of comic books

"thats Zein, one of Zims friends" Dib answered.

Micheal raised his eyebrow a bit "so he's an alien"

"yep" Dib responded "By the way I'm gonna need some drinks got some imports"

Michael looked to the back of the store "well we should be getting a shipment soon so Ron should be around waiting for the fed-ex truck".

Suddenly the door in the back busted open to reveal Ron Holding to large boxes as he stumbled forward and placed the boxes on the counter "Speak of darkness and Darkness shall overtake ye', Someone ask for imported drinks?"

Everyone in the room Stood wide-eyed before Dib spoke up "yeah, I'm gonna buy about eight"

Ron eyed Dib then Zein behind him "eight Ramune drinks, well, Because I'm a nice persoon I'm gonna give you What I'm gonna call a Crate-for-a-pack deal, now y'see I will give you this whole crate of imported japanese ramune drink for the price of 4"

That was a good deal Dib agreed to it and for about $7.40 both Zein and Dib walked out of the comic book store with a large box of energy drink cans.

"hey Dib, Tell Gaz we're getting Kamina figures in next week" Ron yelled as Dib and Zein walked off

"Have you seen his sister?" Ron asked Michael

"once." Michael answerd looking at a comic labeled jellyfist as Ron sat back in the chair next to him "She, is hot."

**Membrane household **

**12:50 p.m.**

They both stood there angry, agressive, ready to fight. They faced eachother knowing that only one would remain standing, ready to reclaim the prize, Both threw their fist into the air delaying for a second or two, then thrower their fist at each other.

"paper covers rock!" Gaz proclaimed proudly as she swiped the Pop tart from the coffee table between them

"the Last poptart is mine" she taunted waving it in Zims face before taking a bite out of it Victoriously. Zim only sat there attmepting to look annoyed.

**?ecuas gnippid htiw luos ruoy evah I nac**

**Zims Base**

**1:15 p.m.**

The base was quiet as they entered through the door, Zim and the rest of our heroes entered the door, the lights had been reactivated, a sign that tak and the extermination crew were inside.

"Okay now Tak should be somewhere in this base waiting for--"

"HI YA MASTER!" Zim was cut off by the loud and happy greeting of his" Gir! get off me, I thought you were still in the home theater" "the kitty letted me out" Gir Said with a smile "she also gaved me my piggy" He said even more cheerfully Holding up his large stuffed pig

"Kitty?.." Zim trailed off thinking

"Mimi!" Dib yelled the name of Tak's s.i.r. robot "if we find her she'll lead us to Tak" Dib said.

They moved to the lower part of the base "okay guys, keep an eye out for a blueish black, blur, Mimi is very fast" Dib said remember how mimi looked. The group split up, minutes went by, nothing, 'you would think it would be hard to miss a blueish blackish blur' Dib thought to himself

"I saw something!" Zein yelled from the other side of the base "she went that way" Zein yelled pointing in the direction of the blur. Everyone Dashed towards the blur now, Gaz Saw Mimi dissapear into a dark room, undeterred she continued chasing into the darkness. Zim was following her as she ran into the room where he suddenly lurched forward landing face first, into something really soft.

"Get....your face...out of my chest." Zim heard Gaz's voice from above him.

he immediatly moved off of Gaz "uhm, uh sorry" it was still horribly dark which was good considering how blue zims face was right now from blushing. Suddenly there was a brief Flash of light, then darkness again

"They came in here" Came the Voice of Zein The lights flipped on as Dib and Zein walked into the room. Suddenly the room became all to familiar

"there up in the orbiting space base" Zim said, the rather negative memory sprouted up of how he tried to experiment on Dib.

"Oh, I remember that place now" Dib said laughing now "Ha. Gaz so totally owned you back then"

Zim Scowled "lets not keep Tak waiting any longer shall we?.."

**Large moon-shaped space station**

**Earths orbit**

**1:25p.m.**

"God I hate teleporting, makes me feel like I've gone through a blender" Dib stumbled forward, as the four climbed out of their respective pods, Dib saw Mimi standing there now in her normal Robot Form before immediatly running off.

"Follow her" Zim said from behind him, Dib immediatly burst into a run following the little robot, He kept up with Mimi until she ran and hid behind a leg, Tak, She stood their infront of them two irkens and a Tall Grey alien stood behind her they all Stood before them on a large platform a few feet above them.

"Hello Zim, Zein" She said not paying attention to Dib or Gaz "I see you both brought your friends" She glanced towards Dib now "But let us skip the formalities, Would you mind Sip."

Dib noticed the female irken with blue eyes wave her Hands as her eyes glowed, a gasp from behind him He turned to see that Gaz had Disapeared Followed by Zein who faded from sight,e a light tingling went through Dib "wait n--" and that was all that could be uttered by Dib before he dissapeared into nothingness

**Unknown **

**** "No!" Dib finished the sentence he started as he hit the ground, he felt his glasses fall "that was kind of rude..and weird." as he picked his glasses up and put them back on "oh no." he said He was standing in front of the Skool but not the normal one it was larger erier, it had cracked window and several ominous red eyes staring out from within the darkness, this wad the skool from the Nightmare world.

"Not this place, God now I know I definetly hate being teleported" Dib said to himself

"You have an odd mind Human boy" Came a voice with a german accent, Dib shot his gaze toward the top of the skool where he saw an irken with dark red eyes brandishing two long thin bladed sword that ended in hooks at the end. "Of all the minds Sip has sent me to, yours is one of the most severly scarred that I've been in" The irken spoke "allow me to introduce myself" He then swung one of his swords into the air dramatically "I am sixth irken elite division Commander Twik, and I'm here to assist in the execution of Zim and all of his accomplices and mark this planet for Invasion"

Dib unsheathed his katana "I'm afraid I can't let you Do that Twik" Dib stated his face maintaining a stern look pointing the sword at Twik.

Twik jumped down towards Dib now "So I see you are his friend then hmm?"

"I'm here to protect my planet not Zim" Dib said his sword still pointed towards Twik who was grinning

"well then, shall we begin this dance of death?"

**ti deen t'nod uoy ?esaelp**

**unknown**

Gaz was standing now in the middle of a cold wintery city, Snow was everywhere, and the city was empty, very, very empty. I mean no one was there absolutely no one except for Gaz. She was looking around the entire street she was on was filled with video game shops and tv stores, the tvs on display were showing images of herself, Dib, Her father, Gir, and Zim.

"Weird." The city had an odd familiarity about it, it was as though she had been here before, unfortunately she wasn't given much time to think as she heard giggling behind her, as though she had predicted it she jumped dodging a large swinging scythe. When she landed she had to duck another swing, then she backflipped dodging a kick.

The female irken stopped her assault "your rather good, I've been told humans are slow, either you're the exception or I was falsely informed" Gaz maintained her stance

"I'm fairly sure that you've been misinformed, as incompetent as my race is there is quite a few of us who try not to make ourselves moving targets for others" Gaz informed her " now before we go back to killing eachother, who are you and where are we?"

"I am the third highest ranking irken assassin Sip" Sip introduced herself bowing elegantly "and as for where we are, well we're inside your mind, you've probably noticed how this place feels familiar correct" The irken explained "it's an ability I have, I can send people into their own mind, it tends to make them easier to kill when their in a peaceful spot in their mind"

"and If I were to kill you" Gaz interrupted

"If I'm killed in here then you and your friends will be trapped in your minds, forever" Sip explained

Gaz Grinned a very scary grin "I suppose I'll just have to settle for giving you a good smacking about then."

**Inside Zeins mind**

Zeins mind was a large deserted barren wasteland resembling a large desert like planet similar to our own moon populated by mostly cliffs, caves, Large crevases, and the ocasional dryed lake, the sky was purple.

"Sip is responsible for this" he said aloud, having worked with the irken before

"aren't you the perceptive one" a voice with a powerful new zealand accent spoke out. The person the voice exploded out of the ground as Zein Jumped to the side to avoid the the upward punch. Zein landed on his feet The alien he was fighting was rather large, he thin and had long arms, he had grey skin; no dobt about it, he was a grey, an alien race similar to irkens that inhabited a planet that had many mountains.

"Your obviously not an irken" Zein stated "so who are you?"

the Grey shoulders raised in anger "of course I am not an irken I'd just as well kill myself at the concept, my name is Flint!"

Zein raised his eyebrow and scratched his neck "so how exactly did you end up under their employment?" The vorean Scoffed

"the only reason I subject myself to their order is that if I am succesful in killing you and your buddy, I will be given my freedom from your empires prison-world"

Zein who was standing in a rather casual stance raised a brow "not that I'm saying that it's a stupid Idea, I mean it sound like a rather noble concept, and I do respect that in someone fighting my race" Zein begun to explain "but even if you were to kill me I very well doubt that the tallest would release you, they have a tendency to make up laws that they use in situations like yours."

Flint now shook with anger "You dare insult my inteligence" The taller alien immediatly raised his fist and Swung it at Zein, it hit him sending him flying off several feet landing him inside a rock

"ow."

**The massive**

**unknown space**

"hurry up their gonna start fighting**" **Purple whined from the bridge

"I'm going, I'm going, the popcorn is just now getting done" Red yelled as a ding came from the microwave He grabbed the bag straight from the microwave "ow, ow, hot, oh crap, hot" Red Cursed as he ran from the microwave to the Counter of the Snack bar, moving the bag back and forth between his hands at an unseeable rate "hot, hot,hot " Red pulled the bag open and dumped the contents into a a couple of popcorn bags (you know like at the movie theatre) and threw on salt and what could only be perceived as butter.

"what've I missed?" Red asked handing the second bag to purple.

"Nothing yet,but I sense a dramatic speech from Tak coming up."

**Space-Base**

**1:45 p.m. earth time **

Tak and Zim now stood before eachother glaring angrily, "So here we are again Zim" Tak said towards Zim "I spent years in side my ship waiting, growing angrier, it wasn't originally about revenge, no, that was really just a bonus from taking away your mission" she stated calmly "but then you threw me into space and almost permanently harmed Mimi" Tak Pointed dramatically at Zim "now I'm just going to kill you and string your guts around this space station"

Zim took in the bit of dialogue"well then I guess Zim will have to teach you a lesson when he throws you back into space then"

Tak Jumped down from the platform "I'm going to give you a swift and merciless death"

Zim took a fighting stance "Cho Zim chết nếu bạn có cái chết sau đó để cho" Zim Said before Tak jumped at him

**4 retpahc dne**

wow that took forever but now it's updated, a few thing real quick that little phrase that zim said at the was vietnamese for "Give Zim death if you have death to give then" I originally wanted it to be japanese but now I kinda like the idea of Zim knowing vietnamese..

also if you hadn't already guessed. The scene in the comic book store was indeed a shameless, shameless self insertion of me and my friend Michael, don't worry we're never showing our faces in the fic again after this Just need some Comic releif seeing as this is starting to feel too drama-y

so this has been the sixth chapter I hope everyone likes it


	7. Chapter 7: I could not think of a title

greeting readers I would like to remind you all that I do not own Invader Zim, only the oc's and Dvd's :D

now any way I haven't much to say aside from the fact that that this is the last chapter.....but not the last chapter of the story, it isn't actually over...trust me you'll understand later when I explain at the end of the chapter also You may have noted the reformatted style, that's to make this more readable.

Now if for some reason your skipping ahead to the 7th chapter for some strange reason heres a recap.....6 chapters ago nairy five and a half in-story days ago Zim and Dib were fighting, Gaz helped Zim, Gaz feels sympathy for the two loners, alien ship crashed into Dib and Gaz's yard..again, alien turns out to be an acquantance of Zim from his formative years, Alien's name is Zein, Zein reveals plot of Taks inteneded revenge to kill Zim, 3 chapters of filler and character development, the group travel to Zims house, house has enemy sir robot mimi in it, group chases robot leading to teleporter pods that go into space, group finds counter group led by Tak and three other aliens, all but Zim and Tak get teleported to pocket dimension with in the respective group members mind, Zim and Tak have pre-emptive discussion, Zim speaks viatnamese, battle ensues.

**Space Base**

**earthtime 1: 45 p.m.**

"I'll Freaking Kill You!" Tak let forth a vicious battle cry as she lept at Zim, her Pak legs extending full as she stabbed them towards Zim

"oh shi-" Zim jumped out the way as Tak ran at him delivering a flury of punches to fast for him to block, Zim took several punches to the face, Zims only one succesful attempt at blocking resulting in him being hit by Tak's pak leg and being sent flying into the wall Zim tried to get up only to have Tak grabbed him by the legs and threw him through the air to fall threw a monitor

"I spent decades trying to become an invader and you screwed it up!" Tak yelled kicking Zim in the gut

"I spend decades living on a ball of garbage" Tak continued screaming "then I find out that One who caused it, IS A DEFECTIVE!" Tak pulled Zim up and began Punch him repeatedly

"do you know how enraged I was when I found that out?" Tak screamed into Zims face before throwing him into a control panel "do you know what it was like for me floating out inspace for years before finally finding a way to the massive?"

Tak stomped into Zims gut screaming ands stomping between each word "all. because. of a defective. like you!"

of all the thoughts going through zims head right now two were the most prominent the first; 'I bet it's to late to appologise' the second; ' I wonder how the others are doing'

**Gaz's mind**

**unknown time**

"Do you intend to hit me, or are you just going to dodge the entire time" Sip Said as she swung Her large scythe Towards Gaz for a number that she had now lost complete count of.

"Well it seems to be working for now " Gaz said before landing a hit in Sip's stomach knocking her back a foot, her scythe flew in the air where Gaz caught it "and it seems to distract you a bit" Gaz Said taking an offensive position, She swung the Scythe at it's owner who Jumped to dodge, when she landed Gaz made multiple Stabbing motions to hit Sip who dodged each stab, Kicking Gaz sent the Scythe in the air again.

Each fighter began sending a rush of bluring fists at each other as the scythe Came down to the ground and was caught by Sip Who swung the blade in one large circular motion, Gaz Jumped up using Sips head to push into the air she landed behind Sip and kicked her back, Sip flew forward as few feet, landing in a crotched position turning around to swing her scythe before throwing her leg to kick at Gaz.

Gaz Caught Sip's leg and grabbed it with both legs and threw her Down the street causing her to hit and bend a light post. Sip Looked Up to see Gaz now holding Her scythe, She dodge and jumped up from a strike before Gaz blocked a strong kick with the scythe before pressing her backwards, swinging the scythe again throwing heavy swings down at Sip.

Before long she had cornered Sip who now was stuck in the defensive Sip's Pak legs shot outwards trying to hit Gaz in the stomach, Gaz used the scythe to block the powerful metal legs. A loud snap was heard, both fighters stopped instantly. The Scythe had broken.

The fact that Sip had now broken her own weapon sent her into a rage, you could smell the rage now boiling up out of Sip...no, you could taste the rage...it was not a pleasant taste....more of a chalky taste really. "You're going to regret that human" Sip hissed.

Sip Kicked Gaz's arm knocking the bladed half of the broken scythe into the air then, she then spun around and threw a double fisted punch which sent Gaz flying backwards through the window of an empty department store, reaching into a pouch on her belt Sip pulled out three crescent moon shaped throwing blades, threw her arm back and swung the blades into the darkness of the store, she waited for a scream, silence

"oh human?......" Sipp called out waiting to see if she was still alive, silence, "well that's that then" Sip said as she turned around giving out a sigh of satisfaction. "Agh" Sipp screamed in pain as one of the blades she threw moments ago Landed in the back of her arm, she turned around to see a very angry Gaz, a cut across her face.

"My name...is Gaz Membrane" she paused "and you are inside MY mind" As she spokethe wood fragments of the TV's around her started to float into the air around her pulling together, Gaz grabed the wood as it slowly began to form a Baseball bat "And even though I can't kill you, I will make you wish that I had."

What Sip wanted to say was ' that's new' however the only thing she managed to get out was a grunt as she was suddenly thrown several feet into the air by the mass of the baseball bat being driven into her gut by Gaz "I hope you enjoy nightmare worlds!"

**Zeins mind**

We will be taking a pause from the baddassery that just occured and show what is going on with the authors oc, Zein, please bare with us as the author writes in hopes of instilling just a bit more character development for him as the author feels that Zein is a little underdeveloped at the moment......let us begin.

"AGH!" Zein let out a loud grunt as he was thrown into a mountain wall forming a very decent sized crater,

"I'm going to destroy you, you little irken slime" Flint the grey announced as he made his way towards Zein with evil intent very much like that of a serial killer.

Zein crawled his way out of the third crater he had been thrown into since the battle had started. Zein was analyzing everything going on as he deployed his pak legs as he started climbing up the rock wall, he was running off everything in his head what he knew about his opponent.

'ok Greys..Tall, strong, this one has a bad temper,' Zein paused in his head as he dodged a boulder being hurled at him, "very resilient" Zein thought to himself come on Zein,weaknesses weaknesses "Zein Jumped at Flint with the legs of his pak extend outward in an attempt to pierce, before they were grabbed by the grey alien and used to fling him away.

' ah-ha' Zein yelled mentally ' Greys are sensitive to cold!' with the immediate source of knowledge Zein continued down on his pak legs toward the Grey 'where do we get cold?" Zein paused a moment maintaing his running as Flint Stomped his way towards him "the south!"

**Space Base**

**earthtime 2:00 p.m.**

"Why aren't you fighting Zim?" Tak grabbed Zim up from the ground "What happened to the almighty Zim. huh!"

Zim chuckled.

" whats so funny?" Tak screamed " you're scared arent you? so scared you can only laugh at the fact that your gonna die." Tak's hand reached down to to her belt reaching for a knife.

Suddenly Zims laughter became increasingly louder "Zim is laughing because he's thinking of all the things you'll lose when I die" another laugh from the bottom of his stomach escaped " Zim has realised, you have no purpose without him!" Zim belowed even more as he started to stand up laughing like he was insane (or atleast more insane than normal) "you won't kill me, you don't have it in you."

Taks eyes grew wide as she felt like she was punched in the gut.

"and besides... I needed to make you think you were winning so I could do a better job at at taking care of the favor I owe to a friend" Zim continued before before striking a dramatic pose and yelling** " PRIMARY LOTUS!" **(suddenly the horrifying fact that zim is an anime fan comes to light) before tak had time to think Zim was crouched below her to deliver a strong kick flinging her high up into the air, she though she might have hit the ceiling had zim not suddenly shown up behind tak holding her in a full nelson style hold, zims pak legs deployed around them to give an even more secure hold as zim used momentum to turn them face towards the ground, as they fell towards the ground zim used his momentum to cause the to start spiralling even faster towards the ground, the size of the dent in the floor gave away as both Zim and Tak were now one level below where they started,

"what the hell was that?" Tak said pushing her self up

"A move I learned" Zim said as he kick himself up on the ground and the end of the one sidedness in this fight" Zim said "here's another" he said before jumping forward Leg extended forward, "Dynamic entry!" he shouted making contact with Taks chest knocking her back several feet into the wall.

Tak hit against the wall, she had not anticipated Zim to have gotten better at fighting.

"And that was just another move in Zim's infinite arsenal!" Zims stated striking an awesome pose similar to that in one of Gaz's Video games

Tak spit "Now I have to kill you harder!"

**Dib's mind**

**unknown time**

the empty school yard of Dib's nightmare world rang about now with the noise of steel and steel making contact as Dib desperatly tried to gain an offense,

"Your technique is sloppy" Twik Said Sternly as he kicked Dib down to the ground, Dib never predicted that fighting this irken would be this difficult, Dib rolled out of the way of the slashing hooked swords and then jumped up to get a strike in on the irken, however as fast as dib was going Twik dodged "you are distracted, you're thinking about someone" Twik stood casually looking at Dib now standing as well.

"You should really consider ditching swords all together and get yourself a woman" that comment drove Dib into rage

"AUUGGGHH!" Dib suddenly swiped his his sword at Twik with renewed intensity, Twik was having to move faster to block all the slashes

"There's your fire!" Twik grinned as they began fighting in the direction of the town "any man who fights with this much vigor fights for two reasons either one; you have a woman you wish to woo and wish to do it as soon as possible" Twik paused as he pushed Dib into a building wall "or two; you are incapable of wooing this woman and have decided to fight those who wish to woo her instead in the hopes she might notice your valiant struggle for her love, hmnn?" he grinned smuggly.

Dib was getting angrier,he pushed Twik back away from him and began attacking once more, his sword strikes were now eratic, angry, and unfocused where if he were calmer the strikes would be more fluid, but unfortunately Twik had prodded all the right places in Dibs temper. He swung his sword down, to the side, swiped at twiks feet, unfortunately at that last swipe Twik used the hooked portians of his sword to grab his sword and throw it several feet away, Dib switched his mind into 'I will kill this bastard' mode and immediatly started throwing manic punch that connected first with Twiks gut, then Twiks face sending him flying back several feet into the streets of the nightmare world Dib jumped with near bird like abilty towards Twik " You don't know me, you alien!" Dib grabbed twik and threw him up against the wall of a building "Don't talk like your better than me you alien freak!"

Twik grinned at Dib "you talk like the one you love isn't one herself"

Dib Dropped Twik off of the wall, his head was racing "w-what?"

Twik laughed as though he knew some inside joke "She was right about you" he said "you know for such a big headed human you really can be quite stupid"

Dib got pissed again "shut up, Shut up, shut up!"Dib shouted closing his eyes for a second, he felt a blow to the face, when he opened his eyes he was lying down on the ground Twik standing over his head one of his hook sword held to his throat.

Twik chuckled again "see what happens when you don't pay attention little Dib boy" Dib watched as Twik lifted his sword in slow motion, he closed his eyes waiting for the end so many things left to do his first kiss, his first date, prom, college and he never got to tell....wait! Dib heard Twik let out a shriek something had struck him he opened his eyes to see to long tendrils grown from the ground holding him in place. "What is this?" Twik screamed out in confusion as his feet were slowly being drawn into the ground.

Dib thought of the one explanation. "You didn't realise something Twik, My mind is it's own entity" Dib was now standing as his sword rose out of the ground in a style reminiscent of excalibur, He grabbed at the sword "now pay attention to this!"

**Zein's mind**

Zein had gotten the upper hand having managed to lure Flint to the southern part(or what appeared to be the southern part) of the moon that represented his mind. As expected this side was the much colder side. The temperature caused Flints movements to slow down a bit, sadly this didn't mean the blows hurt any less. "RAAAWGH" Flint screamed Kicking Zein for the billionth time. Flint knew he was slowing down. Zein knew that Flint Knew. but now Zein could throw in punches of his own now, and he did just that.

"Punch, Punch, Punch!" Zein threw punches at Flint hitting each time, he was starting to win. This was Good.

**Space Base.**

**2:20 p.m.**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tak Screamed once more having been completly humilated at this point. Zim was actuually good at Fighting. She began Hitting him with twice the speed she had originally been using "Hold still damn you!" Tak yelled more as she drove her fists into Zim's face and torso.

Each hit was getting more painful eachtime they made contact. He needed to end this really soon. Zim was managing to punch just as much as Tak was, however he had to be careful considering that he had to keep her alive for Dib "The tallest aren't gonna make you an invader!"

"What do you know!" Tak Said Grabbing Zim's head before pulling it towards her, Head butting him hard before Kicked him hard in the gut the kicking knowcking him to the other side of the room landing against the wall, Zim was fell to the floor, too worn out to move, this was bad.

"You spent your whole life trying to please them, Ruining countless other live in the process" She lectured" Who the fuck are you to tell me I have no hope either!" She pulled out a knife Approaching Zim "You spent your whole life trying to make them happy, oblivious to the fact that they weren't gonna give you anything, They hated you! all irkens hate you!" She was now standing infront of Zim "The whole fucking galaxy hates you Zim! and your trying to tell me that I won't get what I deserve" She pulled her knife back ready to stab when suddenly it was knocked from her hand, a crecent shaped throwing blad hit her in the hand knocking the Knife away "Augh!"

"Step back from Zim!" Tak look to the side to see Gaz with a baseball bat, she was holding the unconcious body of Sip. shortly after this became apparent Dib, Twik, Zein, and the very much dead body of Flint, appeared before them,She looked at Zim who had started grinning at her, Tak was starting to freak out, she was losing.

Dib stared straight at Tak, She felt him, She could feel everything was falling apart her plan was going to fail, she had to do this quick! "WAAAHAAAA!" she wailed as she grabbed a small pistol from her belt waving it infront of everyone "I'll kill him! get back!" she looked at everyone in the room, pointing the gun at everyone then back at Zim, "Get away! get away, Get ba--" there was a 'Sppyeww' noise that suddenly passed through her.

Everyone was shocked. The unmonitored Twik had slipped away from everyone for a moment, retreived a laser rifle, and shot Tak through the back of her chest. Tak turned over at Twik her mind reeled at what was happening "wh--why?" she said

"Because, your a criminal Tak." a hologram of Tallest Red and Purple suddenly apeared before everyone, everyone but Twik and Zim gave out a gasp at the leaders coldness.

"wh-wh---" she couldn't speak, she was getting weaker Tak fell to her knees, staring with wide eyes at Red.

"We weren't really going to give a renegade like you invader status" Purple laughed

"You left your designated post without approval in order fill out a revenge task against a banished irken whome you had a grudge against." Red explained his voice devoid of any form of sympathy

Purple added in "normally we'd give a medal to whoever decided they'd want to kill zim, but sadly You couldn't even do that right!"

"You're just as defective as we thought you were" Red stated coldy.

Tak was hyperventilating "B-but you- you promised!" she screamed her mind was reeling "You promised!" she grovelled before her leaders.

Red and Purple paid no attention towards Tak, she was as good as dead to them, Red directed himself toward Zim who was now holding himself "as for you Zim, since Tak failed in killing you we've decided to give you an oportunity" he said "If you take Tak out of her misery, we will grant you invader status and give you an actual planet to try and invade.

Everyone's vision Dartyed to Zim, Gaz looked at him shocked and worried at what his answer might be, Dib's mind was racing about what to do to help Tak, Zim broke the silence "Go to hell!" he spat his voice dripping with pure hate.

"Very well then." Red said calmly, and with that an explosion was heard through out the space base, the holograms flickered off as the entire base started shaking violently.

Everyone started looking around "We gotta get out of here guys!" Zein Said as he looked around the room for an exit

"The teleporters!" Gaz said pointing in there direction as everyone started running towards them. Tak in all the commotion had lost conciousness and lay silently on the floor, Dib immediatly picked her up and started following the group.

"wait up, wait up!" Dib yelled as he made it into the teleporter room last, a teleporter had broken in the explosion.

"We're only gonna have enough time for one trip!" Zim stated, directing the statement at Dib who held onto Tak for dear life "Not all of us can go" his face was grim

"You guys go!" Dib said "I'll find my own way out!" he stated signaling for the gourp to go ahead

"But you'll die" Gaz exclaimed worried about her brother's own safety. Explosions were happening more frequently, the ship shaking more violently every minute.

"I'll Get out, don't worry" Dib said "I got a plan!" he said. The rest of the group fell climbed into their own respective Teleporter. Dib laid Tak down on the ground gently checking her pulse, it was slowing! he picked her up again, and started running for where he remembered the Ship bay to be.

He made it to the ship just in time to see Twik and Sip's ship rocketing off at high speed, Dib laid down Tak on the once more "Time to see if all the repairs actually worked" he said to himself pulling back the sleeve of his coat, he pressed a small purple button on his digital watch.

**Membrane household**

**The garage**

in the dark of the garage a purple light began blinking as the garage door open, a vehicle with a large dust cover over it floated up off the ground and immediatly sped off into the sky at full speed.

**Exploding Space base**

**time till self destruction **

**60 seconds**

Dib Picked Tak up and held her closely to him "everything's gonna be alright" he said quitly to her unconcious form. M.i.m.i Zipped beside Dib as he approached the Docking bay, "c'mon c'mon" as if on cue the ship that had once been Tak's Rocketed through stopping right infront of Dib, Hurridly he put Tak in the side seat, and buckled her up. The explosions were now happening right in the docking bay!

Dib rapid fire hit buttons "engage manual steering!" he said as a steering wheel came up through the control panel, he hit a foot pedal and started speeding off, dodging the debris falling from the ceiling, Dib Speed out of the bay towards earth right as The ship exploded behind them.

**Zim's house.**

**Earth time 3:00 p.m.**

Tak's ship Landed in a landing bay within Zim's labs. Zein, Gaz, and Zim Ran up to the ship as Dib climbed and with assistance from M.i.m.i quickly pulled Tak out with him, Looking at Zim "she needs help fast, you gotta help her!" Dib said, fear in his eyes.

"I'll do my best" Zim said. They took Tak to a small medical room where they laid her down on a table for medical treatment. Dib and M.i.m.i. sat outside and waited, both hoping for the best.

Hours later, Zein Stood up from the computer with a satisfied grin "it took a lot of work, but I've finally isolated the computer system of Zim's base from the rest of the irken empire." he said happily proudly looking at his work.

Gaz, who had been watching commented "that's good" her voice hinted at a bit of exhaustion.

"You okay?" Zein asked a bit concerned.

"I'm fine" she said " it's just been one hell of a busy day is all" Gaz said "I got a question Zein."

Zein sat down next to her "shoot"

"How come you adapted so fast?" Gaz asked "to life on earth that is, I mean it took forever for zim to finally start acting half human, how'd you do it?"

Zein his head at that "well, I suppose I'm probably just one of those kinds of irkens that can adjust to situations easily, it might also have been due to hanging out with Dib most of the time I've been here"

Gaz "That does make some sense, Zim didn't actually start acting normal til he got those friends he hangs out with at school"

Zein "must be."

Dib quietly entered the room where Zim was working he was standing over Tak, monitoring her vitals, her her chest was wrapped in bandages. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"she should, the laser managed to miss all the important parts in her pak." Zim said not taking his eyes off Tak "She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up though, not that I'd blame her."

"How long do you think it'll be untill they come back to try to finish you guys off?" Dib asked his tone serious.

"Who knows, Could be months, maybe years." Zim stated " Depends on how long it takes for them to find out we're still alive."

"Do you think she'll be able to live here with us?" Dib asked once more

"I can't say." Zim answered getting up from his chair "just don't expect me to completely trust her when she wakes up" Zim pushed his seat in and walked out of the room

"Wouldn't expect any less from you, friend." Dib said, looking at Tak, he leaned forward, placing his hand gently to her face, feeling her cool skin before standing back up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him he whispered quietly "sleep well, Tak."

**.1 cra dnE**

Yes! Congratulation's folks you've just finished the First Story arc of the on going series! I thank you for readingh and review and tolerating my many grammatical errors.

also sorry it took so long to update, I ran into a massive dose of writers block. luckily I got more inspiration so it's all right

You've Finished _The Saving of the Zim_ arc Now stay tuned for the next arc _Death of the Swollen Eyeball_. Coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8: of ceremonies and coma's

elemental chaos once again states that he does not own invader zim, he states he is a mindless peon who is trying to deny the cancelation of invader zim. He does not have any money. He has sad face.

Second Arc Summary: Mysterious murders lead to the disbanding of The Swolen Eyeball Network, Dib is contacted By Agent Tuna Ghost to report a series of even more mysterious events. Tak Wakes up from her coma. The team calls in a trio of mysterious extra's to assist 's a possible world domination plot and a giant corrupt corporation is involved! (hmm, how original.)

**Chapter 8: Ceremonies and Coma's (not comma's)**

**2 crA nigeB**

**HIGHLY CLASSIFIED AREA!**

**unknown time.**

The scragily middle aged man ran down the dark hallway as he tried to escape. He wasn't alone. The lights of the hallway started shutting off one by one adding to the spooky sight, the darkness grew further, extending closer to him as he ran down the hall, the darkness spread down the hallway as though it were a shroud for some other worldly presence. Gasping now, the man ducked into the one of his many janitor closets as he held himself up against the back wall oposite of the door, his breathing was very shallow and it showed no sign's of calming down.

" Are your eyeball's swollen, brother?" a voice echoed through the darkness. The man's eyes widened as he felt a sudden coldness wash up over his hand. he pulled his hand up to see, his heart raced as he saw his hand was being eaten by the darkness from the outside, the stinging washed over it completely makinging him to drop down to his knees, the pain intensifying as more of his arm was eaten by the darkness, his last concious moment's was like that of a nightmare as he watched the figure who had been chasing him move outward from the darkness, the darkness pulling off of it's body like some sort of skin. "How's it feel brother?" the second man asked him as the darkness started pulsing his hand completely numb now "is death painful?" he was asked before blacking out.

**Middle of the city**

**Bank**

**Saturday. 2:15 p.m.**

It was the day of Proffessor Membranes retirement ceremony, which was starting in only fourty five minutes. And Dib and Zim were nowhere to be found.

"Everybody down!" Five men wearing clown masks ran into the bank, they walked through the building pointing there guns down at the innocent people who were for lack of better words, 'scared shitless.'

"Put your money in the bags, and everyone leaves bullet free" The leader of the crooks said. three of the eight crooks stayed in the front as the remaining bank robbers went towards the back area to rob the staff members and find the money counting rooms, "Gonna get rich today boys." the leader said with much evil joy.

"money, money, money!" one of the more odd crooks yelled as he found an opened safe. "heheheh!" he giggled crazily as he ran in.

The leader didn't pay much attention as one of his lackies walked into the safe, however he suddenly was very concerned when a series of loud thwacking noises came from inside the safe, shortly after said noises the lower crook came flying out of the room hitting the floor unconcious. The Leader clown pulled a gun out as he walked slowly to the safe, pointing the gun at the entrance " I'm gonna kill whoever's in there!" He said as he approached the safe as he entered the room, suddenly a throwing star hit him in the hand "AGH!" his gun fell to the floor as he turned to see who threw the knife at him

"Hey 'Mister J'" a young man with black hair and glasses addressed the robber "wanna see a magic trick?"

"I'll kill you punk!" He said as he made a start to assault the teen, however he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around to find another young man with green skin

"Alakazam!" the green kid yelled, and before the crook knew it the teen pulled out two tonfa's from seemingly nowhere, making strikes on his shoulder, then using the butt end of the other tonfa he was harshly hit in the gut causing him to bend forward, then he was struck very hard in the groin, moving his head up to scream in intense pain only to be struck in the head one more time by the tonfa causing him to fall unconcious, bruised ribs, breathless, and a possible skull fracture. "Tah-dah!" he bowed to the group of theifs, joined by the remaining ones from the front.

They all just stared at him wide eyes before "Kill himm!" the clown thugs aimed their guns at Zim and Began Firing, in the blink of an eye Dib slid infront of Zim and began Deflecting bullets left and right, Whizzing and buzzing rang through both their ears as the bullet whizzed by. Several clicks echoed through the lobby as The men stared at the two teen, nothing, no bullet wound, no blood, not even a freaking tear in their clothes.

"Hardest of the hardest of hardcore!" Zim Shouted as he suddenly jumped up into the air, pushing himself up higher off of Dib's shoulder, flipping multiple times as he landed behind the group of thugs as they all stared at him in a mixture of confusion and stunned-ness (if that's really a word anyhow.) "Don't look at me!" Zim shouted as he turned his head in pain as though he had somesort of skin rash. Suddenly a loud grunting gurgling noise was heard as the thug in the back of the group, the group turned to see a sharp metal blade standing straight out of his Stomach! There was screaming, at first. With in a matter of second The remaining men were all crumpled at the ground in a groaning bloody heap. Zim stared at them with dissapoitment "I tell them not to look at Zim and what do they do?"

"They looked at you" Dib said putting his sword back in it's sheath

"They Looked at me!" Zim said placing the Tonfa's back into his pak "and where did it get them? Dead."

"Their not dead" Dib calmly stated "they might bleed out, and then die, but that's just depends on how quick the EMT's get here"

Zim raised an eyebrow "How do you know that?" to which Dib's only response was holding up his index finger to cue off the sounds several police car sirens. "Somebody tripped the silent alarm" Zim said dully

"Somebody tripped the silent alarm." Dib repeated

"We should get out of here."

"Yes we should."

**Professor Membranes Retirement Ceremony**

**2:45 p.m.**

**15 minute till the ceremony begins**

It was rather odd to see all the scientist in Formal clothing. It was supposed to be mingling, small conversations, but it was more like gawking. Everyone who saw Gaz had to act like it was a big suprise that she had grown up. Yes she had grown so much taller. Yes she had boobs! It's not like she's the only one who has them. Yeees! she looked so much like her mother and blah blah blah! She wanted to scream for everyone to leave her alone, she was perfectly aware of her body image damn it! And the dress didn't make it her any less aware. oh how she really, really, really! Hate this dress.

"Where's your brother Gaz" Professor membrane asked coming from behind her "The ceremony is starting in a few minutes."

"He's probably just making some last minute adjustment to his suit Dad" She said trying to show some positiveness in her voice.

"Well, I hope he get's here soon" The professor said a litte concerned "I'd like both of you to sit behind the podium with me during the ceremony"

The ceremony was gonna be telvised internationally justifying the professors concerns."oh he'll be here soon dad" Gaz said cracking an akward smile, giving her dad just enough assurance for him to go back to talking with his friends on the other side of the room. "and if he doesn't I'll doom him."

Zein came up to Gaz's side eating from a small plate of assorted fancy foods "Hey Gaz" he said popping a few little mushroom caps into his mouth

"Hey Zein" Gaz said "you know where Dib and Zim are?"

Zein shrugged a little "Dib said something about taking care of some last minute things" he said popping another mushroom into his mouth

"Figure's" she said crossing her arms "I hope they didn't get abducted or anything"

"I wouldn't think other aliens would abduct humans" Zein quiried

"You'd be suprised" Gaz said before walking off "Don't eat to many of those things or you'll end up in the bathroom for half the ceremony"

**Somewhere across the city**

**2:57 p.m.**

**"**YEAAAAAAAAAHAAAAH!"

"WOOOO!" Both Dib and Zim were hollering in excitement as the Van they were in Jumped a hill and began speeding down the road. Their gettaway driver was laying the hammer down as they were trying to crunch a thirty minute ride into about five minutes The van? Smackies-rent-a-tux, it's all about who you know, you know?

"This is a learning experience, What are we learning?" Dib asked as He and Zim Crunched around in the back seat changing clothes into Their tuxedo's for the ceremony

"We're learning that Speeding van's aren't good changing rooms" Zim said as the Van hit a bump as they hit the floor, they grunted "Can't you drive this thing!"

"Doom doom doom doooooooooom!" Gir sang from the driver's seat

"I'm gonna burn that grand theft auto disk of his." Zim said holding on to the roof of the car

"That might be a good idea!" Dib said as they jumped another hill causing flying several feet through the air as the landed shakign the inside of the van speeding down the hill like some sort of a bullet from some sort of a gun, Lucky hardly anyone who wasn't working at a job was stsaying home to watch the retirement broadcast, so no one was in the streets to get injured.

"Ceremonyonyonyooooh!" Gir sang once more as he hit the brakes turning ninety degrees to the left as the van door slid open Zim and Dib jumped out of the van and stood outside the large building where the ceremony was being held.

The boys began running into the ceremony holding out their i.d. cards to any guard that showed up "what else are we learning?" Dib said aloud as they sprinted down the hallway.

"We look good in suits!" Zim said aloud as he grabbed at the purple bow tie, adjusting it as they sprinted down the hall

"Hell yeah, we do" Dib agreed as they finally made it to the door. They paused before entering to catch their breaths "now remember, we weren't out playing super hero just now"

"Zim needed a better tie" Zim nodded as they entered the room quietly. The ceremony had just started. Dib and Zim examined the room to see Gaz gesturing at Dib to join her at the stage area. Dib made his way to the seats next to Gaz.

"Where the hell were you?" Gaz whispered harshly to him as the mc started the opening speech

"Zim wanted to get a better tie" Dib calmly whispered back

Gaz was astonished "A tie? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"pretty much, and Zim says he's a million times sorry" Dib stated quietly as she saw Gaz look over to where Zim was "and he meant it." Gaz stared with her eyes opened slightly.

Zim sat alone in the crowd for a few minutes, he was looking at Gaz, he'd never thought he'd see Gaz in a dress, She looked really good, though Zim Kinda liked her normal attire a bit more. "Never eat those mushroom caps." Zein said as he sat down while holding his stomach interrupting Zim's thoughts "you will regret it."

Zim crossed his arms as he watched some man at the podium talk about all the things mister membrane had done "The only human food worth eating is their snacks, the super toast, and hot choclate."

Zein hmm'd at that "So where were you guys anyway, Gaz was going crazy while you were gone."

"I needed a better tie" He replied gesturing to the purple bow tie around his neck

"And you weren't up to any hijinks?" Zein asked sneakily.

Zim scoffed at the mention "of course not."

"You sure?" Zein prodded, the sound of a second man talking at the podium punctuated the silence

Zim kept quiet "...okay, maybe a little bit of hijinks" he gestured with his thumb and forefinger.

"Ha, I knew it" Zein grinned as they watched the ceremony quietly, "What all did you do"

Zim was really trying not to brag"...Stopped a bank robbery"

"ooh, playing good guy?" Zein grinned even more

"You didn't hear it from me and I'll gladly thank you to keep it to yourself." Zim replied tonelessly

"You're adjusting to being a good guy rather quickly" Zein said "it's kinda suprising."

"I know" Zim agreed "it's almost like I'm in some sort of story written by some teenage kid or something" Zein laughed at that comment before they went silent...

Several more minutes passed and soon it was time for Professor Membrane to close out the ceremony. The man took to the podium, everyone was quiet, waiting for the man of the hour to talk. "I stand here infront of you all A very humlbed, and very honoured man" he said "And it's been such a long ways from just playing with a chemistry set in my room" Membrane "A tv deal, three books, endless merchandising, and world fame" he said "Would you guys be suprised if I forgot just what it was that made me big and famous" this commment got scattered luaghter from across the room "I've lived quite a life, I got two, amazing children" he said with such amazement that you'd think he was saying it for the first time, and suprisingly he was "and I only just found out this last year" he said again. both Dib and Gaz were equally embarrased and proud of their father. "I've had such a wonderful life working in the field of science, making not only coleagues but friends as well." he directed his hand hand to the red haired scientist to his right "I'm glad that Dale Newman will be taking over, the business couldn't be in better hands" Professor membrane paused for a minute "I've enjoyed working for with all of you, and I thank you all very much", Professor Newman stood from his chair and walked up to Membrane, and handed him the little gold pocket watch that is customary for most retiree's, "Robert Membrane everyone!" he praised him as everyone around him Stood up for a standing ovation, Membrane waved to the camera's as every cheered in praise of his wonderful career.

Moments later it was time for the big farewell meet and greet type thing where everyone was to give The professor one last good handshake before he left the building for the last time.

"Where were you guys?" Gaz whispered angrily at Zim amongst the crowd of scientist.

Zim grinned smuggly, his eyes closed a bit "I'm sure the Dib-head, already infromed you but I required a much better Wig for this occasion." He assured her

"Dib said you were getting a tie" Gaz said her eyes open in all seriousness

"..." Zim's eyes went wide, his thoughts 'shit!'

Gaz continued her death glare "that's what I thought, where were you for real?"

Zim fidgeted shortly as a few of the scientist and people surround the both of them slowly moved away so he could say what he was saying "The Dib and I were...uhm, busting a bank robbery.."

Gaz looked at Zim, the death glare still on her face "That's it?" she said "You made me worry about you over a bank robbery?" her voice increasing in volumes of pissed off..ness, Gaz grabbed Zim's head by his wig to pull him closer to her, one of his antennae caught in all the hair causing him to grimmace in discomfort "if you do anything like that next time" her voice was extremely scary by this point "take me with you!" Zim was now confused. "I hated having to talk with all these people who haven't seen me since I was ten, getting shot at would be much better"

Zim was still a bit confused "uhh, okay" and with that Gaz let go of him for him to go back to standing

"Good, now let's get moving we're starting to look weird" Gaz said turning around to walk off, Zim just stood for about five seconds, yes, he is confused, but he was also taking notice of Gaz's dress again. She looked good.

**Zim's Base.**

**4:35 p.m.**

"Zim, you're moving too fast"

"I wouldn't be if you'd stop squirming around"

"Ah! stay right there!"

"gnnh, almost, almost."

"Keep doing that!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hit it, hit it, hit it!"

"Hold still!"

"Almost there Zim!"

"Ahh,haaa!"

"So good!"

"Oh, yeees!"

Gaz and Zim laid there sprawled on the sofa, their bodies sweaty, both of them breathing heavily feeling the surge of adrenaline wearing down as the afterglow of the excitement took them. They'd just beat the final boss of their newest video game.(what did you think they were doing?) "That, was awesome!" she said throwing her arms out half matching the pose of the character in the video game.

"best boss fight ever!" Zim Said pulling himself off the couch to stretch real quick

Gaz did a quick glance about the room "Where's Zein andDib?"

"Same place they've been the past 3 days..."

"With Tak" Gaz Finished Zim's sentence for him "what else is new"

"The Dib-monkey has the love itch...You humans get that." he stated flopping back down on the couch

Gaz nodded before wondering, "Do irkens fall in love?"

"or course!" Zim said "though to irkens it's less of neccesity and more for company, and even still, our instincts aren't those of a lifeform that needs company, romances between irkens are a tad less akward as you humans seem to be in ways of...Love..ness, we're more direct, yet less fancy, since very few of us engage in your human sexual...stuff, lifemates tend to be more of an option than anything else."

"I see...so does that mean you guys can't have sex?"

"we can, we just don't need it" Zim continued "plus most of the time our paks regulate the hormones in our body so that any irken soldiers won't be distracted by others."

"I see" feeling the need to change the subject Gaz motioned back to the video game " So Zim," Gaz grinned menacingly as though preparing to ask a very dirty question..."Wanna go versus mode?"

Zim went from fact dispensor to spaz "ZIM MUST WIIIIN!" and so they fighting on the video game again.

**.tuo ekaf xes** **lol **

**medlab  
Zim's base**

**pretty much the same time as before.**

Dib was sucking at playing his psp. this was the fifth time Ermac anihilated Subzero. He was trying very hard to keep his mind, he placed his game down to continue staring at Tak. " You think she'll come out anytime soon?" He asked Zein sitting to the left of him playing Scribblenauts on his new DS.

"It depends" he said glancing up slightly looking towards Tak "Most irkens, dont survive whenever there's Damage made to their Pak, even when minor," he said "It's a survival coding, half the time there's damage done to the Pak there is a risk that someone might just be trying to steal valuable information, The Pak's been developed so that any outside intrusion results in complete system shutdown"

"So...what's the odd's of an irken Surviving like Tak" Dib asked quietly

"One in One-Thousand" Zein Stated "It generally would require the Physical body of the irken to be more independently developed, For the Pak to be less influential on the Irken's mind, Defective."

Dib was drawing conclusion. "So does that mean.."

"Gonna stop you before you even ask" Zein interrupted "Irkens don't have to many Taboo's, but if their's one major one, it's talking about who's Defective."

Dib Nodded, he understood what Zein meant. He rembered back to the first conversation they both had back in his truck; Zein had slipped on his words and Said something about being defective. So The three irkens he knew were all defectives. What did that mean Exactly? Did defectives act differently from non defectives? Were Zim, Zein, and Tak all part of a rarely occuring error? He shook his head, way to much to think about. Dib looked back at Tak, her eyes shook violently under her eyelids. Dib felt Depressed, He'd felt this way since he found out Tak was coming back. and it got even worse when she almost died back in Zim's space base. That was one close call, he almost died too had he'd been seconds slower than he was, but that didn't matter to him. His life was completly unimportant when it came to tak's well being. Thinking of her brought odd feelings up to his stomach, he supposed that this was love, he thought so anyhow, he'd never felt love before. Everything up till now had been all about paranormal things. He looked at Tak once more wondering what was going on inside her mind.

**.niarb s'kaT edisnI**

"We were never gonna let you be an invader"

"You can't even kill a defective"

The floating heads of Tallest Red and purple continued their never ending torture. Tak was begining to lose it, she was in absolute hell!

"Defective, defective, defective" The heads began singing as they flew around her in the never ending darkness.

"Go away!" she yelled for the possibly billionth time. Time had lost all meaning, all possible ways to measure it constantly stretched out, she could have been trapped here for days, week, years! On top of that she didn't know where she was, she knew she wasn't dead, occasionally she would hear a voice peirce through the constant screeching of the two tallests. A voice that would, though for a short time, sort relax her mind.

"Guess what tak!" Purple's floating head interrupted her contemplating.

"Guess what, Guess what,guess what!"

"What." Tak said drearily

"You're defective!" They both cheered in unison. Oh creator of all living things, make this torture stop! this was like living in an absolute night-

Mare? Tak's eyes shot open, she was staring at a ceiling, pale light shined brightly into her eyes causing her to squint slightly. she moved her head around slowly, this room was empty. She slowly moved her legs and arms...everything seemed functional. Slowly she got up, legs moved slowly to the floor. She looked around suspiciously. Pushing up, she stumbled forward leaning up against somesort of supply desk...everything looked...irken-y. No thoughts had formed completely in her head just yet save for the question of she where was. Suddenly she heard the door slide open. Crap! She immediatly grabbed the first thing she could get a hold of and turned towards the person, ready to defend her self against...

"...hello" it was Dib!

"Stay back!" Tak shouted, oh crud her voice was hoarse. "I'll hurt you!" She threatiningly pointed her...Tongue depressor. Damn. "Just stay back!"

Dib try approaching "just calm down" he tried to get closer but Tak pushed the tongue depressor forwards, (the author's trying to hold back extreme riotous laughter.)

"I don't need to calm down!" Tak shouted, again her throat burning with pain "I just, I just, Wooooah" Tak swayed over to the side before falling over, clinging desperatly to the desk, She was blacking out again. "oooh, beef, patties.." Black.

**retpahc dne **

And Tah dah! here's the begging of the new Story arc! I hope it was decent enough...I really don't have anything to say here. Save that this took quite a bit of work to make, the original version had some other plot type things but luckily it's still mostly doable without that one part. so yeah...hope this was good.*is possibly out of practice.*


End file.
